From Potions to Potter
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Harry's ready to leave his relatives and go back to Hogwarts for his second year. But secrets about the Dursley's treatment of Harry will leak out, the only question is who will take the young wizard in. And with all that poor Harry still has all the adventure of the second year. *Contains spanking and abuse of preteens/teens
1. Chapter 1: Dobby Trouble

**First mult-fic fan fiction. First harry potter fanfic as well. So a couple of first here. Please forgive me if I get anything wrong, I am trying to go off of the books a little as well as add my own twist. Never was a HP fan, but I like the fandom and decided to give it a try. Flames are used for potions classes around here if you leave them. But reviews are made into magic that makes fanfic get done. Also currently in need of a beta. Hope you like it and warnings are in the summary. **

Potions to Potter

Chapter 1: Dobby Trouble

"Remember, boy- one sound-" Uncle Vernon threatened Harry.

The threat had been enough to send quivers though Harry's entire body, he knew what would happen if things didn't go as his uncle wished. It wouldn't matter if it was really his fault or not, one way or another his uncle would make it his.

That didn't stop the evening to be ruined, and none of it was Harry's fault. He was going to listen, but the house elf had messed everything up.

_Bloody Dobby, if I find him again… _Harry made the threat in his head, but knew that he wouldn't act upon it. _He said it was for my own good, but it can't be. _In the boy's mind if it gave his uncle an excuses to punish him, then it couldn't possibly be for his own good.

Harry had even warned the elf, "No," Harry croaked. "Please…they'll kill me…" But, that didn't stop the deranged creature from dropping the pudding, leaving Harry to take the blame.

"You think that was funny boy?" Several hours had passed, the mess had been taken care of and now there was nothing to protect Harry. He was now alone with his uncle in his room, a place he more than likely be staying at for a long while.

"No, sir." Harry was trying his hardest not to start shaking, he knew that look in his uncle's eye. He wished that he could use magic to protect himself, even accidental magic would be nice. But all his things from hogwords was out of his reach at the moment, especially his wand.

"I don't think it was either. Go get me my belt." The dreaded words, Harry couldn't stand them. They always were followed by a serious beating, Vernon would bring the belt himself if it was going to me quick.

"No." Harry knew that his voice shook, but he couldn't help it. _I can't do it, I just can't. _

Uncle Vernon looked as if he was ready to strangle the child. "Get my belt!" he roared, red faced. The belt that he spoke of hung by the closet as a reminder for Harry, and was a thick leather one.

This time words failed Harry, he meekly shook his head.

No one will ever know how the stare off would've ended, as Aunt Petunia had interrupted the argument by coming to the doorway with the item of dread. She didn't say anything as she handed it to Uncle Vernon.

Harry looked on nervously as the belt that was passed from one hand to the other. He knew that his Uncle was angry, the only question was how angry. _How much will this hurt?_

It didn't take his uncle long to show is displeasure at the events from earlier. Uncle Vernon pushed Harry onto the bed. Harry scrambled to run out the door. _Perhaps if I get far enough away, he wouldn't be able to hurt me._

Vernon caught Harry easily and thrown him back onto the bed roughly. "You really shouldn't have don't that boy!" Vernon spat out.

Harry shut his eyes and tried to prepare himself for the pain. With as angry as the man was it was sure to be one of his worst punishments ever.

The belt slashed down though that air and lashed down repeatedly on the boy's back, legs and bottom. The skin never turned pink, it went straight to red. A dark angry red that matched his uncle's red face.

Harry tried his best to not cry, but eventually the tears rained down his face. He also knew the rules to never beg, but pleas for mercy and promised spilled out of his mouth at such a fast rate that it wasn't understandable.

Vernon was still so angry, even once he saw that the boy's entire back was a mess of bruises he didn't stop. Only once he broke the skin in several places did he slow down.

As the blood dripped Harry sobbed, unable to do anything else at all. He had never in his life seen his uncle so angry nor experienced anything so painful. And knowing that he would have to live with the bruises and welts until they went away on their own made it all that even harder.

Sometimes he could stand the beatings without a word or a sound, years of this kind of treatment had given him a high pain tolerance. But today was not one of those days.

Finally Vernon stopped his assaults on Harry. With one last snarl he muttered, "You got blood on my good belt."

For hours Harry laid there, too tired to move and in too much pain to sleep. His stomach growled, since he didn't have anything to eat all day.

Harry couldn't wait until he was back at school. Where he was accepted. Where he had friends and people that care about him. Where his relatives couldn't get to him. Where he would feel safe. Hogwarts was his true home.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape Through A Window

**Mellow! These next few chapters I find to be a little boring since I'm just quickly summarizing the book, hope that doesn't bother anyone. But I promise that it will pick up soon. Also I take idea suggestions, so if you have any review or PM me. Hope you enjoy the story! And thank you all so much for all the favorites and follows! Could a few of you drop reviews though? Thanks goes out to Leathe** **for reviewing.**

Chapter 2: Escape Through A Window

The next week was the worst in Harry's life. He was only allowed to leave his room to go to the bathroom three times a day for the first three days. After that chores were also included in his little 'vacations' to the rest of the house. Uncle Vernon was always keeping a careful watch over Harry though whenever he was out of his room.

Luckily Harry did receive some food. But the Dursleys were probably more concerned that he wouldn't do adequate work if he was literally skin and bones. He didn't receive any particularly good food, just things like plain bread and water. Harry was just happy that he got something though as he sat in his prison savoring what little food he had.

After that brutally, harsh beating with the belt Vernon only threatened Harry with it and promised as long as the boy listened he wouldn't use it. Anytime the belt was mentioned Harry would jump into action so faster that snitches seem slow in comparison, in hope that he would avoid it at all cost. But sadly in less than a week Vernon was back up in Harry's room, this time he was swinging the cane. His uncle kept his promise of not using the belt.

Harry was beginning to wonder if he would ever have time to recover from one beating before he got another one. His bottom, back, and legs were constantly bruised and sore. It hurt even to walk, let alone all the cleaning and weeding that he had to do. _Just a few more days. Hopefully someone will come get me again._

Extra security was even taken so that Harry wouldn't leave, aka bars on his windows, even more locks, and a cat door for when the Dursleys did feed him(which wasn't very often). Many of those lonely nights Harry looked out the bars of his window in disgust with his stomach rumbling.

The one night though, the strangest sight appeared. What appeared to bright lights were headed straight for his window. Harry took a few steps back, unsure of what it could be. _Could Voldemort be back? Has he found me? Or is it mum and dad coming back for me?_

All of thoughts were gone when a certain red head pocked his head out of the side of the flying car that was now parked outside his window. Harry grinned, he never would've thought that a car could fly. _This is bloody brilliant. _

Harry quickly tried to explain to Ron and the twins what had happened. "Look I really need help, can you go back to Hogwarts and get some one? I can't use magic because the ministry would get really mad at me because they would think this was my second spell in the last few days and-"

"Mate, did you forget who I brought with me?" Ron cut off his best friend.

"We'll have you out in a jiffy." George (Fred?) goes.

The other twin through Harry a rope. "Tie it around the bars."

"If the Dursleys wake up I'm dead." Harry whispered doing as Fred told him to_. If I ever come back I'll be dead. Uncle Vernon will kill me for sure!_

"Quit worrying and just stand back." Harry did as he was told, moving back near Hedwig to comfort her if she started to fuss. The car revved louder and louder. Harry shut his eyes as a loud crunching noise signaled the bars being torn clean off.

Letting out a shaky breathe and opening his emerald eyes Harry listened for Vernon. _I can't let Ron and the twins know what he does to me. I just can't! _He could still hear quiet snores in both bedrooms, heaven knows if Dudley heard he surely would cause a stir.

"Get in already mate." Ron whispered.

"I can't, what about my Hogwarts stuff? My wand and everything else is downstairs in the cupboard locked up."

"Not a problem. We'll have it taken care of in just a jiffy." Said George as he proceeded to come in through the window.

Both twins were both catlike and in sync with their movements as they crossed the dark room. Taking an ordinary hairpin, George started to pick the lock, "And most wizards think learning this is a waste of time," he scoffed.

"It's sometimes easier because them they can't check our wands for the spell." Pointed out Fred as the door swung open. "Make sure to take anything from up here and hand it to Ronny."

"Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks." Harry chocked out one last warning as the two brothers ducked down the hall. Harry couldn't honestly say how many times exactly he had been caught because of that step, but it was many.

Harry passed Hedwig over to Ron first, making sure that even if his deep sleeping uncle woke up she would be safe at the Burrow. He then dashed about the room, picking up anything that he might be needing, such as that little clothing he had that wasn't that horrible looking.

Then a cough from Uncle Vernon made Harry's heart stop. But the twins, though panting from the weight of the trunk, had arrived. Fred slid in first and then George tried to pass the trunk over.

Hedwig frightened by the sudden excitement and displeased that her cage had been accidentally kicked let out a screech. Vernon's voice thundered loudly though the quiet house, "That ruddy owl! Boy!"

In one last desperate attempt George shoved with all his strength to get the trunk into the bewitched car, and it landed with a thud.

_Not now, not when I'm so close! _Harry could hear his uncle stomping through the hall, coming for him. Harry's hands began to shake.

George jumped in the car, "Hurry Harry!"

Just then Vernon reached Harry's door, "What is going on!"

"Harry! Let's go!" Ron shouted.

Harry finally jumped into action, he ran for the window. Scrambling to get out he felt something grab his leg. Looking back he nearly fainted when he saw Vernon's angry eyes glaring at him, "Petunia! He's getting away!"

Ron and George grabbed onto Harry and tugged until Vernon lost his grip on Harry's leg. Quicker than the muggle man could blink, Harry was in the car and the door was slammed shut.

Wearily Harry smiled as they shoot of toward the moon, he was free_. I made it. He can't hurt me until next summer. I'll be were I belong. _


	3. Chapter 3: Down at the Burrow

**Mellow! Thx again for the favs. and follows. I still would really love to have a review. But the story will be better once Harry gets to school. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 3: Down at the Burrow

The Weasleys filled Harry in on what has happened over the summer as well as listen to Harry as he explained about the crazy house elf.

"Hm, You said that Malfoy doesn't like you, right?" George asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he even has a house elf." Harry mumbled.

Ron snorted, "Like there isn't anything he doesn't have. You know that his father always buys him really expensive things."

"That, and most old wizarding families have a few. Even if the Malfoy's are strong supporters of You-Know-Who that doesn't mean it was them." Fred added.

"You know Mum's always wanted one." George said. "We have a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes in the garden, but no house elves."

Harry went silent to chew over the new information, granted it wasn't much, but it was something. _If it wasn't Malfoy, then who could it be? It sounds like most purebloods have house elves, and most of them support Voldemort from what I know. So that narrows it down to just a few hundred people that I don't know. Great._

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"What?" Harry blinked, unaware that his best friend had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes.

Ron rolled his eyes at his friend, "Harry, we need a plan so Mum doesn't get all mad at us."

"Yeah," George said. "So the plan is that we park the car, dad never told her it flies, and you and Ronny go run up to his room."

"Then you two wait until breakfast. Just tell Mum that he showed up during the night." Fred finished.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Like that isn't suspicious."

George scowled, "Well if you have a better plan little brother, do tell."

"Um, guys. I don't think you have to worry about the plan now." Harry muttered looking at the very angry Mrs. Weasley standing in the yard with her arms crossed.

"Oh bugger," Fred said as he parked the car.

As they climbed out of the car, Molly started warming up her vocal cords. "Beds empty! No note! Missing car! You could've crashed and gotten yourselves killed! Really! what were you thinking! Were you even thinking?" Harry winced at here sharp tough, but unlike Uncle Vernon she seemed to care.

"But Mum! We had to get him, they were starving him." Ron whined.

"Yeah and they had bars on his windows." George added.

"I was out of my mind with worry! Didn't you think that your father and I weren't worried about Harry as well? You could've gotten him killed flying that car. Or seen by muggles! And for what?" Molly's yelling seemed to go on forever but eventually she ended it with the classic and chilling, "Wait until you're father gets home!"

As the three redhead boys blushed, Molly turned to Harry. _Please don't yell! Don't hit me, I'll be good_! "I'm pleased to see you again Harry." she said kindly. "Come on in and have some breakfast."

Baffled Harry turned to Ron who shrugged and mouth, "She's always like that."

With a shrug of his own, Harry followed the Weasleys in. The kitchen was small, cramped, and homely, an accurate pretrial of the rest of the house.

Feeling the magic around him Harry smiled. _So this is what a wizard's house is like._ Harry was a bit startled at first when the food started cooking itself, having been without magic for a while.

From the clock that had no numbers to the books about charming cheese, Harry was fascinated. _This is brilliant, bloody brilliant!_

Even now, Molly was still obviously upset as she muttered to herself. Turning to Harry she brightened up a bit, "I don't blame you. Arthur and I was going to get you tomorrow, but some one bet us to it. Although flying an illegal car was one of the stupidest ways to do it!" she shouted at the three boys again.

All of the boys had simply given up all hope of pleading their case to Molly, however they were going to try again with Arthur.

"Blimey, I think I'm going to bed." Fred yawned.

"Think again." Molly snapped. "You're father's going to talk to you three." she pointed her spoon at them. "And you still have to de-gnome the garden today, they're getting out of hand again."

"But Mum-"

"No, you three got yourselves into this mess." Molly turned. "Harry you could go to bed though, you didn't ask them to fly a car in the middle of the night to go get you."

Harry did feel tired, he hadn't sleep that well for the past week. The terror of Uncle Vernon coming to get him at night keep him up. "I want to help de-gnome though. I've never seen it before."

Molly smiled, "That's sweet of you, but it's boring work."

"That's why she makes us do it." George piped up. A glare from Molly was all it took. "Sorry Mum."

"How about I wake you up for it, you do look tired mate." Ron offered.

Harry nodded, that sounded like the best way to go. "How do you de-gnome?"

"Well, let's see what Lockhart has to say about it." Molly turned to go get a book.

"Oh, Mum we know how. It wouldn't be hard to show Harry." Fred complained.

"But he really knows his household pest!" Molly persisted.

"That's just cause she fancies him." George 'whispered'.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Molly said, closing the book. "Fine do it you're way, but there better not be a single gnome in that garden."

Amongst the grumbles, Ron nudged Harry. "How about I show you my room, mate?"

Harry tried to take his eyes off the family arguing, "Sure."

"Anything to get out of that room." Ron muttered the second they were out of earshot.

"You're mum is nice." Harry threw in.

Ron looked a little pleased but still grumbled, "Only when she isn't yelling or ordering you around she is."

They climbed their way up to the third floor. Two brown eyes peered out at Harry, then the door slammed shut. "That's Ginny, she been acting so weird. She's normally never this shy."

Two more flights later they stood outside of a room labeled 'Ronald's Room'.

Opening the door showed a blazing inferno. Or at least that's what it looked like with all the shades of red and orange that decorated the room. The same seven witches and wizards cover the walls.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked knowing his friend very well.

"The Chudley Cannons." The bedspread with the two black Cs and cannon ball farther explained his point. "Ninth place in the league."

Harry smiled and looked about the room. He was sure other wizard families with more money had better things, but to him this was the best. Seeing that Ron was watching, more that likely waiting for his opinion, Harry said. "This is the best house ever." and he meant it.

"But it's a bit small and the ghoul in that attic likes to make noise and-"

Harry cut him off, "Ron, this place is bloody brilliant."

Ron blushed, "Well since I got to go wait for my dad and all go ahead and sleep on my bed."

"Thanks, mate." Harry was happy for the first time in weeks. Mrs. Weasley made sure he had a enough to eat, granted he didn't have as much of an appetite as the others, the other boys seemed to view him as another brother, and they all seemed to care about him. Even though his bruises still hurt, much more after last night, Harry knew that he'd be fine. _If only I had a family. _

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Several hours later Ron woke Harry up, "We were going to wake you earlier, but Mum said that you really needed the rest."

Harry yawned, "Did you de-gnome yet?"

"No, we couldn't start without you since it's you're first time and all." Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Dad came home and yelled at us, but that was all. He isn't like Mum. Oh and he said he has some questions for you."

Harry was a little alarmed, "What about?" _It could be anything! Maybe he's made over what happened last night. Or something to deal with Voldemort and that house elf. _

Ron rolled his eyes, "Dad is fascinated with muggles, probably has something to do with things like that."

"Oh ok," Harry was relieved. _That's nothing too bad. _"So are we going to de-gnome or what?"

"Sure mate, let's go find Fred and George."

And the two proceeded on their way, until they were stopped by Arthur. "Oh, Harry do you know the use of what muggles call a rubber duck."

Before Harry could answer Ron interrupted, "Dad we're going to de-gnome."

"Oh yes, your mother did say something about that. Have fun."

"Bye Mr. Weasley." Harry quickly said as his best friend drug him outside where Fred and George was waiting for both of them.

"Ah look Fred, it's the-boy-who's-up." George said with a laugh.

"Oi, the boy-who-will-learn-to-de-gnome." Fred joined his twin.

Ron waited for their laughter to die down a bit. "Alright you two had your fun, now show Harry how to do this."

"You know that muggles have gnomes too." Harry said.

"Yeah, those fat little elf things right?" George said.

Fred ducked his head into a bush and brought up a small wiggling creature. "This is a real gnome."

"Gerroff me!" The gnome yelled before Fred begun to swing it violently.

After noting the shock on Harry's face Ron explained. "It doesn't hurt them. You just got to confuse them and throw. Dad's too soft on them and that's why they keep coming back."

Finally understand, or at least he thought he did Harry tried it out himself. After latching the farthest gnome he decided to do as few as he could. It hurt his back so much to de-gnome and he didn't want to bleed or give the Weasleys any reason to worry about him anymore.

"Boys! Lunch time!" Molly called from the kitchen.

Ron finished tossing the last gnome, "Just in time." he grinned at Harry. "Oh, and we got your letter from Hogwarts. I thought the ruddy owl was confused, but it must've known that you were coming."

Harry smiled, "Wicked."

Harry filed in after the others still smiling. The stars were lined up so that everything would be fine. Hopefully he wouldn't ever have to go back to his relatives and no one would know about the abuse. All he had to do was hold out until his back was healed. Then he would be free.


	4. Chapter 4: A Step in the Wrong Direction

**Mellow! I was thinking of writing a one-shot to go with what happened at the Weasley house last chapter as to how exactly Mr. Weasley dealt with his children. There is going to be a poll as to if I should try it or not, please vote. And I'm going to start introducing the possible guardians for Harry, a few will show up in the next couple of chapters. I would love to hear you're thoughts on who it's going to be, of course the winner has already been pick. And oh so finally, the plot differences will begin to show themselves. Review please. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4: A Step in the Wrong Direction

The time Harry spent at the Burrow, though granted wasn't much longer than two days, were the best to him. It was so different from living with the Dursleys, and it wasn't just the magic. Harry was surprised that the whole family seemed to like him. The twins especially liked to make him feel like one of the family with their pranks.

Even if life in the Burrow wasn't peaceful and quiet, Mrs. Weasley was always yelling about something and small explosions weren't uncommon, it suited Harry more than the proper looking life with the Dursleys.

Harry was curious as to why and how a simple flower plot had anything to do with their departure to Diagon Alley.

"Harry since your our guest would you like to go first?" Molly held the pot out to him.

Luckily Ron saved him from looking like a fool, "He's never traveled by floo, Mum."

"Never? But you got your school supplies from Diagon Alley last year, right?"

"Hargrid took me though the Underground-" Harry started to explain.

"Oh so that's how you got there!" Molly exclaimed, cutting Harry off.

"Well then, shouldn't Ron go first to show him how it's done?" Arthur suggested.

Ron grabbed some of the sparkling dust from the pot, "It's really easy, mate." he flashed his friend one last smile.

Ron toss the powder into the flames, the fire turned green and shot up. Harry's eyes were about to pop out of his head as he saw his best mate step right into the fire. _What he doing? Doesn't that hurt? _"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted and was gone.

The twins were next, while Mrs. Weasley walked him through the steps. "You must speak clearly, don't want to end up in the wrong place. And be careful to get out on the right gate."

"Right gate?" Harry asked as Fred disappeared into the roaring green fire.

"Well if you don't speak clearly you might end up in someone's house! There are a lot of places a floo can take you. And-"

"Honey he'll be fine." Arthur smiled down at Harry as the floo consumed yet another boy.

"But I don't want him to get lost, what about his aunt and uncle?" Molly pondered.

"They won't care." Harry muttered darkly. He could picture it now. Dudley would have a laughing fit that Harry got lost in a chimney. The his uncle would say something along the lines that he should've stayed there.

"Well… ok, are you ready?" Molly still gave the boy a strange look, she was sure his relatives would be at least a little concerned.

"Say where you're going clearly." Arthur started. _Like I haven't already known that._

"Elbows in, eyes shut." Molly started. "The soot-"

"Don't fidget or panic and you should be fine. And don't get out until you see the boys." Arthur threw in.

Try to remember the quick lesson Harry took a pinch of powder. He didn't expect the powder to feel as soft as it did. Taking a deep breathe and hoping for the best he sprinkled the powder into the fire like the others. Not even giving himself to think about the ever reaching flames Harry plunged in.

The warm breeze created by the fire was pleasant, and without meaning to Harry opened his mouth, letting in a lot of ash. Coking on the hot ash he tried to speak, "D-Dia-gon Alley."

As if he was being sucked down a drain Harry was spinning very fast. The roaring in his ears frightened him and a sick feeling begun to over come him. All of a sudden it stopped as he fell face forward onto cold stone.

Sitting up Harry tried not to sick up and assess the damage. The bridge of his glasses were broken and be now had even more bruise, but otherwise seemed to be ok. Shaking he stood up, only to crouch down again and close his eyes. He was all alone, in a place he didn't know, and he was too dizzy to stand straight.

After a few more minuets of calming down, Harry looked around from his spot on the ground. It looked like an old wizard shop; none of the items were friendly though, a glass eye in one corner, a pack of blood stained playing cards, masks that screamed evil.

_Where am I? Where ever I am, it certainly isn't Diagon Alley_. With his body still sore, Harry clumsily made his way toward the door, but stopped when he recognized two people on the other side of the glass. One of them was an older version of the last person Harry would want to meet in the state that he was in, Draco Malfoy.

Harry ducked into a black cabinet, hoping that they wouldn't notice them in there. _Who knows what they'll do if they find me! _

The older man, obviously Mr. Molfoy, turned to his son and sternly said, "Touch nothing, Draco."

"I thought you were going to buy me a present," Draco said, reaching for the glass eyes. _That prat!_

"You present is the racing broom." Lucius drummed his fingers on the counter top.

"But I'm not on my house team." Draco whined. "Harry bloody Potter got on his as a first year. Special permission and everything. Just because he's famous for that stupid scar…" _I don't want to even be famous!_

"Enough, I've heard this at least twenty times already." Mr. Malfoy muttered. "And do I have to remind you, that it isn't in our best interest to appear less than found of him. If the dark lord comes back- ah Mr. Borgin."

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to see you once more. And to see you with your son as well, I'm delighted to be of assistance to you today. I have some items that might be of interest to you, just let me get them." The man turned to head back into the backroom.

"No, I'm just in the interest in selling today." Lucas stated in a commanding tone.

"Selling? Is there any particular reason?" Mr. Borgin asked.

"You should already be informed that the Ministry are having many raids these days. And though Malfoy is still a respected name in the Wizard world, I wouldn't want these embarrassing items be found should the Ministry call." Lucius smoothly said.

Mr. Borgin nodded, "Understandable, I believe that is Mr. Weasley that is behind a new muggle protection act as well."

"Yes, that muggle loving fool." Lucius said bitterly. In his hiding spot Harry scowled.

Draco interrupted the conversation, "Can I have that?" He was pointing in at a withered hand on a cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory! You son has good taste." Mr. Borgin said with a good salesman smile. "It gives light only to the holder, best friend of thieves!"

"If his grades don't improve I'm sure that's were he's likely to be." Mr. Malfoy grumbled.

"It's not my fault." Draco retorted his face becoming red. "The teachers simply have favorites, like that Granger girl."

"And I would've thought that you would be ashamed to be beaten by a girl from a non wizard family." Lucius eyed his son. _Ha! Take that!_

Draco clammed up, clearly that insult was enough for him to drop the subject.

"Ah, wizard blood isn't counting for much these days." Mr. Borgin threw in.

"Well with me it is." Lucius hissed.

Mr. Borgin bowed, "Nor with me, it was just a statement."

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to get on with my list I have some very important business elsewhere today." Mr. Malfoy started. Then the haggling began, as did Draco's wandering about the shop.

Harry nervously watched as Draco came closer and closer to his hiding spot. Draco reached out for the handle of the cabinet, "Draco, we're finished here."

Harry let out some air, he was safe.

"One more minutes!" Draco didn't even wait for the response when he opened the cabinet.

Harry tumbled out onto the floor. _Oh no! _

Both Malfoys gasped, but Mr. Borgin looked indifferent. "What's he doing here!" Draco whined.

_I'm done for! _Harry shut his eyes, hoping his death would be at least a quick one. A second later the bell chimed again.

"Lucius, good to see you. Draco, you as well." An extremely familiar voice floated in, one that Harry wouldn't expect to ever hear outside of Hogwarts.

Harry opened his eyes quickly to see if it was true. He blinked rapidly, the man still wasn't going away. _What is Snape doing here?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip to Diagon Alley

**Mellow! Ok to start with I saw that a lot of you liked Snape being added in there. There might have to be a bit more of him then. But thanks everyone for your reviews, they made me so happy! So glad you guys like it and I hope to surprise you guys as much as possible. Also some guest are leaving messages (don't get me wrong I love them!) but could you leave me a name so I know who to thank? If you leave a message with your account, then I should've send you a thank you message. Your reviews really encourage me to write more!**

Thanks for the reiviews:

Missny1, kat, Saissister, anthony37, Diamondgirl3, ashtree22, and Aveoni.

Chapter 5: The Trip to Diagon Alley

Mr. Malfoy, despite his obvious shock remembered manners, "Severus, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm in need of some potion ingredients that are a bit hard to come by as well as looking for some other times." Severus said still not acknowledging Harry's presence.

"I'm sorry but we must leave Severus, I have a meeting I must get to. But if you would like, stop by tomorrow for dinner." Lucius looking tense, edged toward the door.

"I'll take you up on that offer, since you are in a rush today." Severus still looked neutral about the whole exchange.

"But what about-" Draco complained.

"Enough, we are leaving now." Lucius ushered his son out the door.

With father and son now gone Severus turned his attention to Harry. "Just what are you doing here?" He hissed.

"It was an accident, something was wrong with the floo." Harry tried to defend himself against the man.

"Well, get up." Severus snarled. "And there isn't anything wrong with the floo, it was more than likely that you did speak clearly." _Oh so that was it! Mrs. Weasley was right to worry._

Harry stiffly stood up, his back and bottom aching. "Sorry, it was my first time." Harry grumbled defensively. _It's not like I tried to do anything._

Severus scoffed, "Either way Mr. Potter we must get you out of here." Severus grabbed onto the boy's upper arm and began to drag him out of the store. Mr. Borgin behind the counter could only shake his head at the sight of the two.

"But where is here?" Harry asked mildly struggling, mostly because his bruise on his arm was beginning to hurt with Snape's hard grip.

Severus, took the boy's chin and made Harry look into his dark eyes, "Though we aren't in school, you should still be respectful."

"Sorry sir." Harry mumbled, caught off guard by the man's action. _What's his problem?_

Snape released him, "That's better Mr. Potter. As for your question we are currently in Knockturn Alley."

"Harry!" A certain half giant called out. "What d'yeh think yer doin' in Knockturn Alley?"

"He was lost because of floo powder, I trust that I can leave him in your care?" Severus answered before Harry could open his mouth.

"Of course Severus!" Hagrid boomed and steered Harry into Diagon Alley.

"Yer sure are a mess!" Hagrid exclaimed brushing some of the left over sooth off of Harry. "Dodgy place, that Knockturn Alley. Don' want no one ter see yeh down there-"

"Yeah, I caught on." Harry snapped. "Like Snape said, I got lost. What were you doing there?"

"Lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent." Hagrid growled. "They're ruinin the school's cabbage. Yer not on yer own?"

The boy shook his head, "I've been staying with the Weasleys. Actually I need to go find them now-"

"How come yeh never wrote back?" Hagrid interrupted.

Harry explained the recent events, of course leaving out certain things such as the full extent of the Dursley's treatment of him.

"If I'd known-" Hagrid started.

"Oh! Harry! Over here!" Hermione called from the steps of Gringotts. She rushed down to meet them, her hair flying behind her. "What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid! Oh are you coming to Gringotts, Harry?"

"Hermione calm down," Harry laughed.

"Sorry, it's just been so long! And you didn't write back." Harry knew that he should've while he was at Ron's but he just forgot to. She tapped his glasses with her wand, "_Optiums Reparo."_

A group of five redheads sprinted through the crowd. "Harry," Mr. Weasley was panting. "Molly's so upset that we lost you. We had just hoped that you weren't too far away."

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley." Harry muttered.

"Wicked!" Fred and George cried out together.

"We're not suppose to go there," Percy said.

"I should ruddy well hope," growled Hagrid.

Molly now came galloping at full speed to meet the cluster, Ginny wasn't too far behind either. "Oh dear, Harry are you alright?"

"Gotta be off." Hagrid mumbled.

As they climbed the steps to Gringots Harry shared his little piece of information about the Malfoys. Arthur was all too happy to hear that, and even happier when he meet Herminie's parents. Arthur explained a strong desirer to talk to them after their little trip to Gringots.

Harry felt horrible when he saw what little laid in the Weasley vault, and it got ten times worse when he got to his own vault. _Why do they have to be so poor, when I've got so much? _

The group meet up again and quickly broke back up. Ron, Hermione, and Harry of course being one such group. Of course they had some fun eating ice cream, frocking through the joke shop, and other such things. Then they got to the bookstore, where a certain Gilderoy Lockheart was signing books.

"We get to meet him!" Hermione squealed. "He's the one who wrote most of our books for this year!"

Most of the crowd were middle aged women, but that didn't stop the golden trio as they squeezed inside. They each grabbed a book of spells that they would be needing before joining the rest of the Weasleys.

Just as Gilderoy came into view, Ron was shoved out of the way by someone yelling about the Daily Prophet. "So what!" Ron shouted.

Like most people in the store, Gilderoy heard Ron and turned to look. Then his eyes fell on Harry. _Oh no, I know this can't be good. _

The crowd parted as Gilderoy nearly jumped on Harry. Gilderoy rambled on about both of them being famous and such, but Harry didn't really pay attention. He was more concerned about his picture being taken. Although he was considered famous, he wasn't use to the star treatment.

After a quick picture Lockheart decided to drop the bomb on everyone as well as enough free books to break Harry's arms. "I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year!" Harry could hear the buzz of the people but he didn't really know what to think about that._ As long as it's not Snape._

Scrambling to get out without hurting himself or dropping the books proved to be a challenge, but he made it. He thought that the rest of the day would past by just fine, that was until he saw Malfoy again.

"I bet you really enjoyed that, didn't you Potter?" Draco started. "Famous, Potter. Poor Potter can't even enter a bookstore-"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ginny shouted, looking fed up and a lot like her mother. Harry didn't even realize that she was standing there. "Harry didn't ask for it." _I don't think I've ever heard he talk before. _

Draco sneered, "Looks like Potter got himself a little girlfriend." Ginny blushed bright red. "A Weasley at that!"

"Bet you're sure surprised to see Harry again!" Ron muttered stepping out of the crowd.

"Not really," Draco said nonchalantly. "I was more surprised to see your family at a bookstore. I guess your family is going to starve for the next month or so to pay for all of that."

Ron went red as well, but before he could give Draco the black eyes that he so richly dissevered, Lucius showed up. "Draco, what are you doing? I said we had somewhere to be!"

Draco went white for a second. "Coming father!" He called.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry! Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley called, ending all fighting, for now.

"You won't be able to hide at Hogwarts, Potter." Draco snarled before following his father.


	6. Chapter 6: Flying a Car into Trouble

**Mellow! Large thanks goes out to Harrietrebecca for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter, hopefully it's all fixed now. If anyone else notices anything that looks incorrect feel free to point it out. Also, I just want to say this so no one asks, I only post on Sundays for this story. Not to sure if anyone cares, but I'm entering a couple of writing contest, so I'm limiting myself on the fun only writing. Hopefully after January I can write more. And for a final announcement, so far I have one vote for the side story about Ron and the twins flying the car the first time. Anyone else want it? Hope you enjoy the story!**

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter:

MaddeTheLover, Saissister, and Harrietrebecca

Chapter 6: Flying a Car into Trouble

Being up at dawn didn't seem to help when there was so much to do before they got on the train. Mrs. Weasley dashed about, rushing everyone and getting last minute items. The twins ceased their pranks even, well at least for the morning. Although one could be sure that they packed plenty of supplies for once they got to school.

Harry couldn't help but wonder how everyone would fit in one small Ford Anglia. _It can't be possible even for wizards! _But, he was proven wrong when Mr. Weasley showed him the magically expanding trunk that could easily hold all eight trucks. Of course not a word of this was to be hear by Molly.

That only lead to some silent laughter later when Molly complemented muggles on they way they space, since everyone one had more than enough room. _If only she knew! _But Harry wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

Harry had only begun to miss the house when Fred, then George, than Ginny all forgotten something at three separate times. By the time they left for good, it was much later that they should've and everyone's tempers were flaring.

A small argument broke out between Molly and Arthur about making the car fly, but it was quickly settled. Despite his pleading and telling her about the invisibility cloak installed, Arthur had lost to his wife. Although, it had peaked Harry's interest, he wondered if he would ever get to 'see' it turn invisible.

They all had to run to try and make it on time, trunks rolling behind them. Hedwig squawked every time she was jolted because of the rough care, but was fine. The broodof Weasley hurried through the passage to platform 9 ¾. Leaving just Harry and Ron with one minute to go.

Harry check his owl one last time to make sure she was fine. Going for a running start, both boys built up speed. It looked like they would just make it. That was until they crashed into the wall.

The trolleys hit the barrier and bounced back. Harry fell hard on his back and groaned. A meter or so away Ron sat up and rubbed his head. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Hedwig's cage had rolled around on the floor and that made the bird very cross.

Between all this some muggles noticed them. "Watch it kids, this isn't a playground." Some guy growled as he passed the young wizards.

Confused Harry turned to Ron, "Why can't we get through?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, maybe the portal is closed."

"But why would they close it?" Harry asked angrily, "We would've made it on time."

People were starting at the two boys that were still on the floor. Harry jumped up, but admittedly that wasn't too bright because his back was still hurt. It didn't matter to him at that moment, he tried to push his trolley once more though the portal, but it didn't do any good.

"It's no use, the train has left by now." Ron muttered. "What if Mum and Dad can't get back? Do you have any muggle money on you?"

Harry shook his head, "The Dursleys don't even trust me to go to the store with money, let alone have some of it."

"What are we going to do? Who knows how long it will take for them to find us." Ron looked really freaked that this happened.

"We could wait for the car…" Harry started. "Or see if there's any wizards around here."

Ron frown for a second, then a smile broke out. "We could fly there!"

"With our brooms?" Harry hopefully asked, but he knew that wasn't what Ron was meaning. "Or the car?"

"The car of course, it would be easy to catch up to the train that way!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Although the idea of flying the car really had Harry going, he still wasn't sure. "But what about your parents?"

"They can apparate, they'll be fine." _What's apparating? _

"That wasn't what I was meaning, would they be ok with this?" Harry asked unsurely. He was pretty sure that they would not be ok with this, but if Ron was sure…

"Well it's an emergency right?" Ron said, looking at his friend expectantly.

"Yeah…" Harry saw the logic. "I guess it'll be fine."

"Then it's fine! Dad can just call the car home later, he got tired of loosing it in muggle parking lots." _He can just call the car? Wicked!_

Another fear crept into Harry's mind. "Can you fly it?"

"It's not hard mate, we'll be fine." Ron looked so sure of himself, Harry couldn't ague anymore.

In a hurry they rushed out to the car. After two tapes of his wand, Ron had the truck open and their stuff in it. Harry climbed n on the passenger side. _I sure hope this works._

Ron pressed a little silver button on the dashboard and everything, including the two young wizards, disappeared. Well, rather, turned invisible. _Whoa! I was just hoping to see this earlier! _All of his fears were pushed to the back of his mind.

Ron hit the accelerator, just as the car started to flicker. Then they were up floating in the clouds, neither boy seemed to notice that the car wasn't always invisible.

"There it is Ron." Harry pointed back to earth, as he was the first to spot the Hogwarts Express.

"Looks like it's going North, we'll check in half an hour." Ron grinned an tapped the compass. "The only problem now would be airplanes." They had a good laugh over that one.

Flying again, even if it was in a car, lifted Harry's spirits. He couldn't believe that it had been so long since he was last up in the air. The puffy white clouds were everywhere against the beautiful blue sky. _This is amazing! _

It took a while for the fun to wear off, but it did several hours later. No longer did either boy want to be there. They were stiff and sore from saying in the car for so long, in desperate need of a pee break, and starving since they were looking forward to the candy they would get on the train and didn't eat much that morning.

"It can't be that much farther," Ron croaked, his throat screaming for a drink. "We'll check the train again."

Just as they drifted down, the engine whined. "It can't be anything that big, don't worry Harry." Ron asked, but it wasn't to convincing when he was looking warily at the many buttons.

The two tried not to notice as the car tilted occasionally and whines turned growls. The dark sky meant that they couldn't have that much more to go.

"There!" Harry was once again first to spot it, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron was too busy chanting 'not much farther' to himself to really notice though.

But with the school just in their sight the car shuddered violently. "Come on, we're nearly there." Ron muttered.

As the car groaned and steam shot out from under the hood. _This can't be good. _Harry soon found himself holding on for dear life once they begun to drop out of the sky. The car caught itself with the help of Ron, but it wobbled, promising to drop again soon.

Over the lake they passed, when the car stopped, this time with no hope of starting again. Hurtling toward the earth, or as it seemed a tree. "Ron turn the wheel or something!"

"I can't it's no use!" Ron shouted back.

Thud! The metal collided with wood. Harry found himself be flung forward.

"Oh no!" Ron moaned.

"You alright?" Harry asked, rubbing his own head that had a new lump on it.

Ron held up his now broken wand, all that kept the nearly separate pieces was a sliver of splinters. "My wand." His voice was shaking, "My wand-"

Harry was going to reassure his friend that they could fix it at school, but something hit the car with such a force Harry was forced over into Ron's seat.

"What was-"

The force of branches crashed down on the windshield again. _It's the tree? _Harry stared in wonder as the tree went to hit them again.

"Run for it!" Ron shouted, bolting from the car. But a second later he was thrown into Harry's lap. And the branches cracked down on the car again, it was only a matter of time before the windshield broke.

"We're done for!" Ron wailed. The ceiling was about to fall in on them at any second. But suddenly the engine sprang to life again.

"Reverse!" Harry yelled as the car shot backwards, narrowly avoiding the tree.

The boys barely had a chance to catch their breath when the car decided that it had had enough. Ron's seat tipped sideways, throwing both of them onto the grass. The car spat out their luggage and Hedwig as well before driving off into the forbidden forest. Hedwig's cage opened upon contact with the ground, releasing a very angry owl.

"Hey! You! Come back here!" Ron yelled. Before dropping to the ground and moaning. "I'm going to be killed for losing the car."

The car didn't look like it wasn't going to come back, not now not ever. Harry glanced at the tree, it was still shaking it's branches at them. "Come on, we got to get to school." Reluctantly Ron grabbed his own trunk and followed.

They were stiff, hurt (in Harry's case to the point that his back was bleeding, but he wasn't going to tell Ron that.), cold, and hungry. Then to make their long stroll even worst, it begun to rain.

Once they finally got up to the castle Ron peered through the glass, "It looks like the feast started," Ron muttered. "Ginny's already sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yeah but Snape's not there." Harry noted quickly that there lack a certain ominous man.

Ron shrugged, but had a small grin on his face. "He could be sick."

Harry decided to join his friend in making fun of their least favorite professor. If nothing else, it took his mind off of the pain. "Or left because he didn't get the Defense Against the dark Arts job again."

"Better yet he got sacked by Professor Dumbledore." Ron said gleefully. "He's nothing but a big prat after all." Ron's eyes light up. "He could be riding a purple unicorn on his way here too."

Harry laughed loudly at the thought of their potion teacher on a unicorn. "Or he could be with a mermaid."

"Or maybe," A chilling voice stopped their laughter. "He's waiting to hear why you're here and not inside."


	7. Chapter 7: Paying for Their Misdeeds

**Mellow! Once again, I can't thank everyone enough who left a review. It truly makes me happy. How about leaving me some more for a Christmas gift? Now, I'm also working on some one-shots to post on Christmas and New years as gifts (if you don't celebrate, enjoy your day anyways), but I'm not positive if they will be for Harry Potter or not. Enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter: **

Oreomonstar, mwinter1, missny1 ( don't worry I've got your vote, and I'm currently trying to write it) and JWOHPfan

Chapter 7: Paying for Their Misdeeds

"Um, professor?" Harry shrugged to contain his surprise that of all times, his potions master was there. _After all that stuff that we just said! _Harry wanted to kick himself for allowing Snape to hear what they said about him.

Severus Snape stood before the two boys and never looked more frightening with black robes rippling with the wind behind him. Instead of smiling at their trouble the man wore a scowl like no other, and there wasn't a person on that earth that could match it. "Follow me."

Harry trembled a bit from the harsh tone that Snape had use, but without even looking at Ron obeyed. Their footsteps echoed as they were lead farther and farther away from the joy and delicious food that was surly at the welcome feast that they were missing. Harry wasn't horribly concerned about food, he had plenty to eat for the last two days. But what he was worried about was what Snape would to do them.

They crossed into the dark dungeons, the hallway was only lit with a few lit torches. "In." Severus barked at the two boys, holding open a door halfway.

They scrambled to get in. Shivering Harry looked around, while Ron kept his eyes on the floor. There were many shelves lined with jars of various shapes and sizes, each holding a different concoction. "Was the train not good enough for the two of you? I can assure you that most students find it rather enjoyable." Snape smirked. "Then again, maybe you wanted to arrive with a bang."

"No sir, the barrier-" Harry spoke softly.

"Silence," Snape yelled. "Where is the car now?" Ron looked like he was about ready to faint. _How does he know about that? _

But a second later Severus revealed the answer. He pulled out a new copy of the _Evening Prophet_. "You were seen." He hissed. "By no less than six muggles! Mr. Weasley, where does your father work?"

Ron gulped, "In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Professor Snape slapped that paper back on his desk, "And why might that be a problem?"

Harry felt his gut twist with guilt, Mr. Weasley could lose his job. But Harry didn't dare voice the reason, he knew this particular question was for Ron. _Why hadn't I thought of that sooner? Then we wouldn't be here now!_

"He could lose his position?" Ron fumbled with the answer as he came to his own realization of what the incident meant.

"Not only that, but there has also been some damage dealt to a very valuable Whomping Willow." Severus continued on.

"But it did more damage to us!" Ron shouted.

"Silence!" Severus snapped. "Sad to say you are not in my house, so I can't give you what you so richly deserve. The happy power to expel you nor give you a sound thrashing are in my possession, but I shall get the people who can."

The two boys stared at each other white as ghost. Harry wasn't hungry by a long shoot now. _I can't be expelled! I'll have to go back to the Dursleys! I'll be killed if I go back. Even worst, what if he meant the thrashing? I don't know if I can handle it. In another week maybe, but my back is already bleeding from that crash._

The Gryffindor head of house arrived not ten minutes later accompanied by Severus. The frown that she wore on her face was scary, neither boy thought that they could even speak.

Luckily they didn't have to just yet. Minerva raised her wand and pointed to two chairs. "Sit." They each took a seat afraid of getting in even more trouble if they didn't. "Now explain what happened."

A second ago the boys believed that they couldn't speak, now that was all they did. Well it was mostly Ron who did the talk, while Harry tried not to flinch to much at the angry look in his head of house eye.

"What about your owl, could you not have sent her and a letter explaining what happened?" _Oh, great! That would've been such an easy fix! But nope, I have to get in the stupid flying car with Ron. _Harry didn't really blame his friend though, more of his own choice to go along with it.

"I-I didn't think-" Harry stuttered.

"That is preciously the problem here." Snape snapped.

Minerva gave Severus a glare before there was a knock on the door. McGonagall still glaring, opened the door for the brightly dressed headmaster.

Harry tired to swallow the lump in his throat. He looks so…grave. Maybe it would be easier to brave the Whomping Willow again.

After a long stretch of silence, in which nearly every one in the room was uncomfortable, Albus broke it. "Would you please explain why you did this?"

This time Harry explained, only it was more suited for an audience on the floor than Professor Dumbledore. He had wanted so desperately wanted to leave out the answer to where the car came from, but that was quite obvious.

After the second long winded explanation Ron muttered, a bit hopelessly "We'll go pack our things."

Minerva dropped her stern expression for a second, "What ever are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked up at her confused, "Well, you're going to expel us aren't you?"

"Not this time, Mr. Weasley. Although I want you both to understand that this is indeed a very, very serious matter." Albus's eyes had no twinkle when he spoke. "Both of your families will be receiving a letter tonight about this, as well as whatever punishment Professor McGonagall deems fit. And if you do anything like this again, they will be no choice for any of us."

"We understand sir," Harry said, shaken that he had come so close to being expelled. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well then Severus, I believe our work is done here. And there is a tart I must get a sample of." Albus said, the twinkle in his eye coming back.

Severus scowled, but left with the headmaster. Leaving the tow boys to face the wrath of Professor McGonagall.

Minerva's voice softened ever so slightly, "Mr. Weasley, you're bleeding. You should go to the hospital wing."

"Not that much," Ron covered the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "A-are we getting a thrashing?" Ron's voice shook a little.

Now Minerva was completely baffled, "Where did you hear that?"

"Professor Snape." Ron mumbled. "He said that he couldn't but you could." Harry could only nod at the true information, he too wanted to know.

"Well though that is indeed true, I wouldn't be today." Minerva frown returned, and both boys knew that they were in for it. "However, I will have my eye on both of you. Anything too out of place to be a small mistake and you just might be finding yourselves there."

Both boys sighed in relief. _As long as I'm good until my back heal I'll be fine. But, it would be better to not get in any trouble, although this is the magical world I still don't want to be thrashed. _

Another concern ran through Harry's mind and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Are you going to take points away?"

Though her lips were still firmly pressed together, it still looked like for the briefest of seconds that she had smiled. "I won't be taking away Gryffindor points, but you will both have detention for a long time."

That was ten times better than Harry had dared to hope for. Writing to the Dursleys wasn't going to be that big of a deal, he wasn't going back even if they did care that he had hurt a magical tree.

They had their fill of sandwiches, after being banished from the feast as that was part of their punishment. Though that was a disappointment to the two boys, she did have every right to do so.

They treaded down to their common room, only to realize that they didn't have the password. They were just in the middle of a mini fight about what to do when Hermione came up to them.

"There you two are!" she rushed up to meet them. "I can't believe you two flew a car to school! Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Aw, Hermione. Cut the lecture and just give us the password." Ron rolled his eyes. "We already heard enough for tonight, plus we got detentions."

"Well I should hope. You could've been expelled Ron." Hermione knew it was hopeless to fight with them though. She rolled her eyes, "It's 'wattlebird'"

The portrait swung open, effectively stopping Hermione from scolding them farther. Clapping louder than thunder greeted their entrance. Most of the Gryffindors were in the common room, most likely enjoying their time being back.

Thousands of congratulations were thrown their way. Despite the fact that Harry knew he should feel proud, he did a little. And a glance at Ron told him he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Fred and George pulled both of them aside though. "Great job, I don't know why we didn't think of it."

Ron blushed. But out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Percy trying to make his why to them, more than likely to yell as well. He nudged Ron, "We need to go to bed Ron."

Ron looked at Harry confused, but then he saw Percy as well. "Right, mate."

Fred stopped the duo, "Hold it, first we want to know how bad she got you."

"What do you mean?" Harry was sure to keep a close eye out to make sure Percy didn't get too close.

"We got a bunch of detentions." Ron answered quickly. "Look, we'll talk later."

George finally saw Percy as well, "Perfect Percy is coming, you better get back to your room."

Harry and Ron both nodded a thanks, even though they already knew.

The excitement on their roommate's faces got them feeling a little guilty about being proud again. But, all in all there was enough excitement for them that night.

Later on though, Harry wasn't feeling good. Nightmares that flashed between the Dark Lord and the Dursleys kept him up. Finally he decided a little walk would help him.

He didn't bother to take his invisibility cloak, or rather forgot about it. The dreams were so vivid that all he wanted was to run away. He slipped out of the common room, more than sure that no teacher would really care on the first night. As long as he didn't run into Snape or Filch he should be fine_. _

Harry crept down the hallway, with nothing but wand light to show him were he was. The paintings kept complaining because he woke them up, but Harry wasn't too concerned about them.

It took a while, but Harry started to get tired from little expedition. _I need to head back. _As he rounded the next corner he ran directly into some one. _Who could be up at this hour? _

It was with horror that Harry realized that it was his potions professor.


	8. Chapter 8:Caught by Snape

**Mellow! Starting with this chapter I'm going to switch point of views a little. I'll try to make it not confusing, but please tell me it is. It looks like New Years isn't going to be a Harry Potter one-shot either, sorry about that guys. But there's always the next holiday or just a random posting. Enjoy the story :D**

**Thanks for reviews on last chapter:**

Nemo Rider and Harrietrebecca

Chapter 8: Caught by Snape

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Snape's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Mr. Potter, what is your business in the corridors?" Severus hissed glaring down at the messy haired child. _Of course the brat starts the year off breaking rules, as many as he can possibly can. He is a Potter after all._

"I-I was g-going…" Harry fumbled, not know what to say. Obviously he had not anticipated that he would be caught.

"Excellent eloquent as always Mr. Potter." Snape rolled his eyes. "You were wandering once more weren't you, Mr. Potter?" _No respect for the rules, just like his father._

Harry dropped his eyes to floor, "Yes, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the surprising turn of events. _Hm, at least he looks remorseful, that's a first for a Potter. And he didn't make it worst by lying to me, yet._ "Very well, twenty points from Gryffindor and dentition for the next four nights with me and Saturday."

Harry couldn't believe that he had already lose points for his house,after he had just narrowly avoided that earlier. The look on the child's face clearly said that he was thinking of every dirty name to call his professor. "But Professor…"

_Best save from himself. _"Mr. Potter, I do believe that you've gotten yourself in enough trouble. I would hope that even a Gryffindor has enough brains to stop now." _But apparently they don't. _"I will be discussing your detentions with your head of house tomorrow so that you can finish the ones I just assigned first. Now go to bed, Mr. Potter."

Harry's emerald eyes widened and a plea spilled from his mouth, "Please sir, don't tell Professor McGonagall."

"Mr. Potter, you are aware that the rules are that I inform your head of house when and why her little lions have detentions, correct?" Severus had a small perhaps vain hope that if he spoke logic they would understand.

"Yes, sir." Harry studied his feet for a moment.

"My eyes are up here. Mr. Potter." Severus snapped. The green eyes slowly came back up.

Severus sighed. _I just know I'm going to hate myself for this one. _"Why is it that your so afraid of a few more detentions? You certainly had enough before." And from the looks of it, will be having many more in the future.

Harry fidgeted, "She said that if I got in trouble she'd thrash me."

_Well now, another first for the night. McGonagall, actually threatening the Boy-Who-Lived? This is unthinkable. I suppose next I'll be hearing that Albus didn't have lemon drops for an entire day! _"You know the rules, Mr. Potter. I expect you in my room directly after dinner."

"Please sir," Harry whimpered softly, his emerald eyes that looked so much like Lily's pleading with him.

_Perhaps some one had taken corporal punishment route with him before. What a novel idea, teach him so that he doesn't break the rules. That would be just lovely, now wouldn't that. _"Go to bed, before I assign you even more detentions and have to tell Professor McGonagall that you talked back."

Harry opened his mouth in what appeared to be protest.

Severus cut the boy off in a last desperate attempt to keep the boy from digging himself an even bigger hole. "Go now, Potter."

Severus was sure to watch the boy scurry down the hall. He knew that he should've walked him back or better yet brought him to McGonagall that very night, but Severus was tired himself.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry couldn't believe his awful luck. _Professor McGonagall is going to beat me for sure now! For Merlin's sake, I talked back to Snape, after the man had caught me out of bed. _

Harry had dashed down the hallway, waking even more paintings, but he didn't even notice them. The fat lady was in no way happy to have him waking her up to get back in. But she didn't say much after seeing his distraught face.

The horribly child upset threw himself in bed. _I should've taken my cloak. Maybe Snape wouldn't have caught me then._

It was a long night for Harry was he stayed awake with worry about what Minerva would do to him. Harry had a constant throb in his back and bottom, he wasn't sure if he could handle any more. If it wasn't for the fact that he would go back to the Dursleys, Harry would rather have been suspended.

By the time the rest of his roommates were up, Harry had decided to would be better to throw himself off of the Astronomy tower. _It wouldn't be as bad would it?_

Still Harry forced himself out of bed and to go on with his day. _Maybe, I cant talk her out of it? Or at the very least get it put off._

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

After a few hours of sleep Severus Snape was all too gleeful to rub in the Gryffindor's head of house face about the latest Harry Potter stunt.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw him approach with the faintest smile on his face. "Severus, what is it that you want?"

Severus went back to the usual poker face, "To tell you that your favorite little lion has gotten detention with me and a lost of house points."

"I have told you that I don't play favorites like you. Although, the lion you speak of his undoubtedly Harry Potter." Minerva sighed.

"Yes, Minerva. I thought that you would find it interesting that he was wandering about the corridors at roughly three o'clock this morning." Severus had been sure to time it once he got back to his own bed.

The shock on her face was priceless to Severus, he wished that he had brought a camera. "What?"

"Oh yes and to think that he was nearly quaking when I told him that you would be informed about this. He was absolutely terrified, could you guess why?"

Minerva tried to compose herself, but largely failed. "I would suppose that would be because he was nearly expelled already this year."

Severus spoke deliberately slowly, "No, because he was afraid that you would spank him."

Now it was Minerva's turn to smile, "Well then Severus, since it was you that caught him last night and told Harry that he could receive a 'thrashing' from me. You should be the one to do so."

_Great Merlin, I believe my heart nearly stopped. I never thought she would ever give me even a little power over on of her Gryffindors. _"Are you saying that you're giving me disciplinary power over Harry Potter?"

She smirked, "Only for this incident, don't get your hopes up."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I would never do such a think." _Of course her lions are too precious for the rough treatment that I give my snakes. _

Severus grinned to himself though, perhaps he could straighten Potter out so that he wouldn't have another year like last one.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry didn't smile as he trudged through breakfast. Despite the delicious mountains of food, Harry didn't feel much like eating.

Hermione still was angry with both of them, the tone in which she said 'morning' clearly told Harry that.

A few minuets of playing with some porridge Harry could hear the distinct sound of a few hundred owls flying in. Errol had made his appearance, but soon feel unconscious on the table.

"Oh, no-" Ron groaned as he plucked the red envelope out of the owls beak.

Neville and Ron both looked at it horrified. _What's the big deal? _To Harry it looked rather ordinary. "I-it's a Howler." Ron muttered.

"Better open it soon, Ron." Neville whispered timidly. "My gran sent me one and it was terrible."

Harry still couldn't figure out what all the frightened looks were for. "What's a Howler?"

Both Ron and Neville's attention was still locked on the scarlet paper, Harry would just have to wait and see.

Ron's hand was shaking as he slit open the envelope. Neville was prepared, unlike the others, when the letter roared and shook the dust from the ceiling.

"Not only did you steal the car, you flew it! I wouldn't be surprised if you were expelled Ronald Bilius Weasley! Just you wait until I get a hold of you!" The thunderous voice had made Ron the main attraction of the room.

On and on the voice roared, nearly shattering Harry's eardrums. "You and Harry could've died! What were you thinking? The both of you? I am very, very disappointed!"

Harry winced as his own name came up and he joined Ron and sinking down in his chair to hide from the curious eyes. _This is awful!_

"If anything else happens, you can be sure that I will bring you straight home!" The letter made it's grand finally by ripping itself apart and bursting into flames. Harry's only regret was that he couldn't catch it on fire himself.

The silence was welcomed after all the noise from the letter. It only took a few minutes for everyone's ears to adjust and people to go back to their daily lives again.

Harry sighed in relief that it was over. If only a beating could be forgotten about so easily.

"Ron-" Hermione started, but was cut off.

Ron was obviously still embarrassed about the letter and did not want to hear it from the witch. "Don't tell me that I deserved it."

Harry forgot about his friend's current argument for a little bit. _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been so nice to me during the summer. I hoped that Mr. Weasley doesn't lose his job. They don't seem to blame me at all, but still it was partially my fault._

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he received his schedule and a note. He decide to go with the happier of the two first. Apparently, he had a double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs to start out his classes.

Harry hid the note so that his friends, who had gotten over their most recent row, didn't see. He had a feeling that they wouldn't want to know about his adventures of his night, especially Hermione.

_Mr. Potter, Professor Snape will be seeing over your punishment for both yesterday and early this morning. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Harry could feel his heart sink. There was no way in the world Professor Snape would go easy on him. He was doomed.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to School

**Mellow! Sorry it's been so long. I have excuses, just no good ones. I'm not going to abandon this anytime soon, I have too much planned to do that. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Jazz( sorry for making you worry), Rachsmama, coley182, Guest (leave some id next time), and anthony37.

Chapter 9: Back to School

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned when she saw that Harry had gone completely white.

Harry licked his lips nervously, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" she gently laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, really I am." Harry muttered, trying not to flinch at the human contact.

"Leave him alone, he says he's fine, Hermione." Ron said, but still gave his friend a bit of a worried glance.

"Yeah, we better get going to Herbology." Harry said in an attempt to distract both of them. _They can't know about my detentions, Ron just might kill Snape._

The trio crossed the vegetable path together in their trek to the greenhouses. Harry wasn't sure if it was the concern over him or the Howler that got the other two being friendly again, but he was glad none the less.

The three got into a conversation of what they each wanted to do this year. For Hermione, it was to study even more. Ron, wanted to get on the quidditch team. Harry had said that he wasn't sure what he wanted, but in all actually he just wanted to live to see the next year.

To both boys displeasure, Lockhart was waiting for their class. "Sorry students, but never fear I am here to watch over you while your dear Herbology teacher is busy doctoring a tree."

Harry could feel his stomach begin to knot in guilt once again. Gilderoy rambled on and on about all the exotic plants he had seen on his journeys across many lands and how he once had to fight a flock of griffins for just a glance at the most precious razkovniche flower.

Once Professor Spout had return, Harry was all too happy that he wouldn't hear more of the epic tales that should be written about his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, Gilderoy pulled him aside. "I hope you won't mind Professor Sprout if I borrow just one of your students for a moment."

Although the woman glared rather viscously and uncharacteristically; saying that she did in fact mind, Gilderoy didn't seem to notice or care.

He dragged Harry outside the greenhouse, "Harry." His white teethe shined with his smile. "Harry, Harry, Harry, what have I done?"

"You sir?" Harry asked, uncertain of what the man was even talking about.

"Yes, me. I've given you the first wonderful taste of fame." Gilderoy said dramatically. "And because of me, you want more of it."

Before Harry could even try to protest Gilderoy continued on. "Flying a car to Hogwarts! I could easily say that I wasn't even this shocked when a unicorn once tried to lick my face." Lockhart only seemed to take a second for breathe, if even that. "But now I've given you the bug haven't I? After that first front page picture with me, you couldn't wait to get noticed again."

Harry tried to stop the babbling professor, "You see, professor-"

"Oh, no Harry. I understand. When I was your age, I wanted nothing more to be seen, because I was invisible. You already have some of the fame, being The-Boy-Who-Lived. But, flying a car or doing other crazy stunts isn't good for you." Gilderoy rambled on. "It's a start, but don't do things like that again. You could damage you face, then what good would fame be?"

Harry wasn't really sure what to say, he wasn't even sure if he caught half of that. "Um, nothing?" _What does this have to do with anything?_

"Exactly, the public loves a charming smile. I should know, after winning _Witch Weekly's _Most Charming Smile award five years in a row." The professor gave Harry a wink, "However, that lightning bolt of a scar is impressive as well."

With one last blindingly bright smile Gilderoy finally ended with a firm clap on the shoulder and a little encouragment, "Do well with your studies."

It took a few minutes for Harry to process what all had just happened and remember that he should be in the greenhouse with everyone else. Dashing in, he had hoped that he didn't miss anything too important.

There were rows of multi-colored earmuffs and plots and Harry quickly found his place by his two best friends. "The cry of a Mandrake is fatal to anyone that hears it." Hermione finished answering another question.

"We're replanting them today mate," Ron whispered catching Harry up as Pomona proceeded to explain a little about the plant.

"Ah," Harry mumbled.

"Now then, earmuffs on everyone. I'll give a thumb up sign for when it is safe to remove."

Snapping the blue earmuffs on, Harry couldn't hear any more of what this teacher was saying. It was kind of funny to just see her lips moving, but not hearing any sound.

Finally, everyone was situated and ready to begin. Pomona, grabbed one of the short scruffy tops of the plants and pulled hard.

The baby plant was bawling loudly as it was moved from one pot to the other. Once again, Harry could do nothing else but what the silent movie play out before him. Sprout, covered the ugly baby looking plant with dirt, until only the 'hair' of it could be seen.

Teaming up with his two best friends and one other student, Harry went to work knowing that if he didn't act normal Hermione would start to ask questions again.

By the end of the lesson everyone was sweaty, dirty, and a little achy. Harry was nearly asleep on his feet and was half temped to skip Transfiguration altogether. But if he did that, things wouldn't end well for him given his current status.

After washing up quickly, Harry went with the rest of the of his house to class. In fact, that's how he want about the rest of his day, tired and sore but keeping up.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Now Severus, my dear boy, I believe we have something to discuss." Albus said sipping some tea.

_Of course we do, why else would you have called for me? _Severus wasn't all that happy to learn that his student free time was being taken to 'discus' with the headmaster. He wasn't stupid, he knew that this had to be about the Potter brat and his little wanderings. "Well, you have had to called me for a reason." _We don't do tea time to simply chat about our lives, now do we?_

"Quite true." Albus laughed, knowing Severus's mood was much like a child's at times. "Lemon drop?"

"No, could we please get on with it." Severus tried very hard not to growl, already one of his third years had blown a hole in their caldron and he wanted nothing more than to simply have some peace to himself.

"Oh, certainly." Albus's eyes twinkled. "I wish to talk about Harry's detentions with you and the disciplinary power you now hold over him."

Severus rolled his eyes. _Like I couldn't tell. _"I won't treat him any differently than my snakes if that is what you're referring to." _Despite the fact that he __is__ a Potter. _

"That's what I want to concentrate on." Albus said, sounding surprisingly concerned.

This took Severus by surprise, not that his face betrayed any emotions. For all the threats that he has given the numerous students that had crossed his pass, Severus normally didn't stuff them in bottles or flay them alive with anything other than words. "And why would that be a problem? I have never harmed a student before."

"Severus, you misunderstand." Albus smoothly said. "I'm more concerned that Harry hasn't realized the weight of his actions."

"Then why don't you simply allow me to teach him of it." Severus asked through clenched teethe. _It's obvious that no one else will._

"You know that I don't really approve of corporal punishment," Albus started. "Would you be willing to allow Harry to have another chance?" _Oh, he didn't just do that._

"So, let me get this straight headmaster." Severus snapped. "You want me to not give a child the punishment that he has earned several times over this year alone?"

Albus then had the gall to chuckle, "While that does sound strange when you put it that way, it is essentially what I'm saying."

Severus was shocked, "Had it been any other student, they would've been either given at the very least six of the best or expelled. How can you say that this is fair?"

"Severus," Albus gave him a strangely stern look that the man hasn't seen since his days of Hogwarts. "You may use the form of punishment that is appropriate, but remember that everyone should be given a second chance."

Severus felt a chill go through him. _Blast him for bringing that up. _"Fine, I will give him a way to weasel his way out of a proper spanking."

Albus's eyes softened again, "Thank you Severus."


	10. Chapter 10: A Painful Detention

**Mellow! That one-shot I mentioned before, remember it? Well it's about halfway done and is turning itself in to a two-shot. So look of for it cause I'm thinking of posting it later this week. Oh and can I please see some more reviews? Pretty please? I'm hoping this chapter gets a big response out of you.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

thailand 2012 and coley182

Chapter 10: A Painful Detention

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Had stared at the door to the potions lab, dreading what he was going to face. Detention is never fun, not that it should be, but detention with Snape was just torture. The greasy git would probably slink around the room and make comments on both the quality of his work and him in general.

Harry knew that he couldn't mess this up though, he would just have to take it. He didn't want to be taken back to his relative were the rats were treated better, nor did he want to anger his head of house any farther.

He pushed opened the door, only to be greeted with a rather stiff reply, "Mr. Potter those caldrons over there are in need of being washed, that is your assignment."

Snape hadn't even looked up for a moment from the papers he was looking at. Harry was a little startled by the fact that his most hated professor wasn't already acting like a criticizing shadow.

"Gawking won't get the work done, Mr. Potter." Severus said distractedly.

Harry shuffled over to the caldrons, "Yes, sir." The boy got to work without another word.

There were many caldrons wash, it was probably going to take Harry half the night to finish them. _How did he get so many already? School just started didn't it?_

Harry paused for a moment to scratch at his forehead. "Professor, do I have to finish all of these?"

"It won't be finished any sooner, unless you get to work." Severus hiss coming up behind the boy.

Harry jumped, he didn't realize that his teacher was so close. Wisely, the boy clamped his mouth shut and tried to scrub the green slime off of his sixth caldron.

"This one needs to be washed again, this time properly." Severus muttered, putting the caldron back into the pile for the child to wash.

"But I already washed that one!" Harry exclaimed. _I don't want to be washing these in the first place. Why should I care if it's up to your standards or not?_

"I will warn you only once, Mr. Potter." Severus tossed another two more caldrons to be washed again. "I will not accept attitude from you."

Harry was tempted to throw the caldron. He growled, "But, sir I do have homework."

Severus glared at the definite boy, "One more word Mr. Potter, and it will not be so pleasant for you."

"What does it matter, you already took points from me and given me detention!" Harry declared in a fit of anger. _It's not like you can make this any worst for me._

"I've been given permission to discipline you in any way I deem fit." Severus quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and walked the boy over to a chair. The man pulled the squirming child over his lap. "And believe me, Mr. Potter, you will learn to listen." And with that he laid several stinging swats to the boy's bottom.

"Ahhh, Professor!" Harry yelled as the familiar felling of his bottom becoming warm rapidly. He closed his eyes, praying that it would be over soon.

Severus cursed himself for not putting a silencing spell on the room before he had started to spank the golden boy. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" he hissed.

Harry's bottom had began to throb with the hard smacks, no longer was it the usual achy sore but a whole new burn. "Please, stop!" Begging never seemed to work with his uncle, in fact Harry was forbidden to speak, but he could try.

"You will follow _all_ school rules." Severus question the boy. "Is. That. Clear?" he pounded the last three words into the child's brain with extra hard swats.

"Yes, yes!" Harry cried frantically, anything for it to end. _Will he stop?_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Very well then." Severus stopped and set the boy on his feet swiftly.

He didn't feel one ounce of guilt at the spanking he had just given to the snot nosed child. Potter had been in strong need of enforcement for the boundaries that he was given for a long time.

Harry looked down, not able to look his teacher in the eyes. Severus, however didn't miss the crystal drops of tears that ran down the boy's face. "I want you to go back to scrubbing those cauldrons." Snape snapped while a twirl of his robes and then proceeded to go back to his own work.

Much to Severus's surprise, he didn't even hear any of the usual insults muttered under the boy's breathe as Harry got back to work. Snape had thought that for sure the boy would've complained about having to finish his previously assigned punishment, but there wasn't a word coming out of the boy's mouth.

Severus noticed something that was even stranger than the oddly subdued child, though. When he glanced over at the boy after several of minutes had past and he noticed that Harry was still crying. The tears quietly ran down his face, not a sound escaped his lips.

_It's probably because he's never gotten a spanking before, golden boy. _Still he wondered what was going through the child's messy head. Severus was sure that the dozen or so swats that he had given Harry hadn't hurt the boy's bottom as much as it hurt his pride. _Yes, that must be it. _After all, the injuries involved with Quidditch had to be far more painful.

After another hour of scrubbing, Snape allowed Harry go back to his common room even though a few caldrons still weren't clean. "And if this happens again, I will not be so kind. I might even bring out the old school cane or have you go get me a switch." _Even I'm not that cruel, but a bit of fright in the second year might keep him out of trouble. _Severus almost snorted at that though. _Oh yes, and the next thing you know all of the Weasley's hair will turn purple without the help of either wizard or muggle means._

A strange look of utter terror was in the child's emerald eyes before he ran off back to the Gryffindor Common Room. _Perhaps, Potter will behave after all. _

Severus thought about if he should send the boy a potion for any soreness that stayed with the child in the morning. _So that he doesn't squirm as much in class. _He reasoned with himself. _Albus couldn't complain as much then either. _Severus was satisfied with this reasoning accioed a potion from his lab, of which he had a surprisingly large storage of.

Severus called for a house elf.

"Romany, deliver this to Mr. Potter first thing in the morning." Severus ordered the small creature.

Romany's eyes got even larger than usual, "Mr. Potter, sir?"

"Yes, Potter." Snarled Severus who didn't like dealing with house elves. He never abused or harmed one, but much like the children he was forced to look after he would rather not come in contact with more than necessary.

With a small 'pop' the house elf had taken the hint and gone back to it's usual duties.

Severus sighed to himself, tired from the hard day of ushering first years and dealing with the pranks from the upper years. He decided that a glass of firewiskey and bed was what he needed, no patrolling the corridors for him.


	11. Chapter 11: Chasing Pixies

**Mellow! Terribly sorry, but I didn't have time to edit this or really look over it. I would also like to clear up a concerns in the reviews. Harry was spanked and more or less handed over to Snape because he was wandering the halls, so no Ron won't receive the same treatment. I'm not sure if I made this clear, but spankings are forms of punishment in Hogwarts. They aren't all that common and it depends mostly on the head of house. Also I have posted the side story if anyone is interested. Enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for the review (love to hear from you guys so please keep leaving them!):**

Guest (I'm assuming that you're the same person that review and somewhat ranted for three chapters.), Vividlove, karisaren, Mnfm (Well he does have a way of doing things), Carlislecullen2420, and thailand 2012

Chapter 11: Chasing Pixies

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

After his detention Harry had crawled into bed, he wasn't even willing to compare detentions with Ron. There was no way that he wanted to see anyone, he was too sore to keep up appearances. His friends where confused by his silence, but they let them be.

Harry was exhausted, cleaning caldrons wasn't all that easy of a task. However, when he closed his eyes nightmares continuously played in his head. They were even worst than the night before, Snape was there as well with a cane.

For hours he fought with sleep, catching what could only be a few hours to supply him for the next day. When Harry reached for his glasses he was surprised to find a potion bottle next to his glasses. A small note was attached to it. "_For Harry Potter__" _was all that it said.

Harry got out of the bed, slightly suspicious of the potion. _Who sent this? _He hissed sharply as the small spanking from last night made him even more sore than usual. For once though, his roommates weren't there so he felt like it was safe to try to rub out the sting and to change clothes. It was hard hiding his back from the others sometimes.

Afterwards, he took the potion in his hands he turned it over in his hands, it did appear like one of the ones that Madame Poppy had given him before. He carefully smelled it, the scent was bad like muggle medicine.

Deciding at last that it must be fine, he drank it. The smell may have been bad, but that was nothing compared to the taste. Harry gagged a bit, but managed to drink it all. _Someone should really figure out how to make potions taste good, that would be real magic!_

The effects, of course, were quite fast. Soon his bottom, nor the rest of his body, hurt at all. For the first time in over a week, Harry was in no pain at all. It didn't feel as if it had healed him, but it did numb the pain. Which meant that he would still have to hide the marks on his skin, but at least the pain was gone.

With delight, Harry laughed. He had been so suspicious of the bloody potion and it turned out to be just what he needed.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a ruddy good time." Ron said coming into the room. "You missed breakfast though."

Harry shrugged, "Oh well." Breakfast wasn't all that important to him when he knew that he would be feed while he was at school. One missed meal wouldn't make a difference.

"So, what was so funny?" Ron asked gathering up some books that he would need for class, not that he really used them.

"Oh, um," Harry didn't know what he could say. "It's nothing."

Ron gave Harry a doubtful look, but didn't press the issue. All that seemed to matter was that his friend was over his moodiness. "Ready to go to Transfiguration?"

"Sure give me a minute." Harry said as he rushed to get his own things for class.

Transfiguration class was interesting, they were told to turn a beetle into a button. Harry only managed to make the little insect run across the desk a few hundred times. Ron had much worst trouble. Since his wand was nearly snapped and fixed with magic tape, it had only sparked and let out clouds of smoke.

"You need a new one," Harry told to him during lunch.

"Yeah, but I'll just get another Howler saying that it was my own fault." Ron muttered.

Harry let the subject drop, if Ron wasn't going to do it he wasn't going to make him. "Where do we go next?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered cheerfully.

The class wasn't that much fun though. It started off with questions, nothing too unusual until you realize that they were all about Lockhart. The strangest questions, like what his favorite color was. Harry couldn't make heads or tails of it. _Why do I need to know this? _Only Hermione got full marks. _I'll never understand how she does it._

"Please don't scream," Gilderoy said in a low voice, "You might provoke them." Pulling back the cover to a cage reviled little, blue creatures, "Cornish pixies! Freshly caught too."

Seamus snorted, "They're not very dangerous, are they?"

Gilderoy wagged a finger at them, "Don't be so sure, they can be nasty little buggers." Gilderoy paused and then opened the cage door, "Let's see what you make of them!"

It only took half a second for the pixies to realize that they have been freed. They flew about the room reeking havoc. They pulled the girls hair, knocked over book, and they even had managed to pick Neville up. It was an absolute disaster. _He was right! _

"Now, come on." Gilderoy said. "They're small, surely you can caught them." _I don't see you doing anything!_

After uttering and mucking up a spell Gilderoy ran out of the room. "Now be good children and catch tem for me, I have important business to attend to."

"Can you believe him?" Ron grumbled as his wand fizzled again.

"He probably just wanted to see if we could handle them." Hermione froze a few of the nearest pixies with a cleaver little freezing charm. "He's written all those books after all."

"Right, can't forget the books," Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Once again, Severus found himself to be in the headmaster's office. _Now what about Potter could he possible ask me about today?_

"Severus, how was detention?" Albus asked stroking his phoenix. The bird looked so content that he would purr if he was a cat.

_Ah ha! So that's it. _"About as well as can be expected." he answered smoothly.

Albus saw though this clearly, "Did he complete his detention?"

"He did, only after I spanked him." Severus didn't see a point in dancing around the subject. He had the power to spank the brat so why should've?

"What did he do?" There was no mistaking the sternness that was held in the older man's eyes.

"Being quite rude, it was only a few smack anyways." Severus explained, not that he felt that he should have to defend it. _Potter deserved it anyways, always getting away with things. He needs to learn that he isn't in charge around here._

"I'm sure he didn't feel like it was." Albus didn't look as stern, he even chuckled a bit.

"Probably not," Severus could remember how unset the child had been. "However, there was a potion sent to him this morning that could numb whatever pain there still was."

Albus's eyes softened, "You're sure that he's fine?"

"Positive," Severus said with the utmost confidence. _Like the precious child would ever not be. _


	12. Chapter 12: Quills and Rulers

**Mellow! What is this magic? An update in the middle of the week? No your eyes don't deceive you. I couldn't leave you guys in suspense forever, so a quicker update. Should still have something to post on Sunday too. Love the concern you all showed last chapter, perhaps this one will really perk your interest. Interestingly enough, this is one of the first scenes I wrote for this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews: **

Lothiriel(don't worry as long as you leave a name), hpfan4evernow, PhoenixGrifyndor, Vividlove, Carlislecullen2420, karisaren, and JWOHPfan

Chapter 12: Quills and Rulers

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter, your assignment for today is to write for the duration of your detention is to write an essay. If you behave there will be no need for extra punishment today." Harry inwardly groaned. Just when the potion was wearing off and the pain was coming back. The last think he wanted to do was sit on a hard chair and write.

"Wipe that look off of your face," Severus scolded. "You will write an essay on why roaming the halls unnecessary. Is that clear?"

"But I don't have my quill." Harry mumbled. _He didn't tell me I was going to be writing lines._

Severus sighed, "Remember them for tomorrow night, you'll be needing them then as well." The man still levitated a quill and parchment over to him.

"Thanks sir," Harry mumbled.

The next hour was spent with just the sounds of quills scratching and shuffling of papers. Harry kept squirming in his seat though, after having a day of no pain it was hard to get use to the pain in his rear again. _How much longer?_

"How are your lines going?" Severus asked, once again surprising Harry by coming up behind him.

"F-fine sir," Harry muttered, and his lines were indeed getting done. _He doesn't have to do that._

"Very well. I have to go deliver some potions, I'll be back in just a few minutes." Severus gave Harry a stern look. "Do not leave, keep writing and I might just let you off when I return. If you do leave, expect punishment."

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered, feeling a bit of relief that the teacher wouldn't be in the room for a few minutes. _I don't go looking for trouble anyways._

If Harry was being perfectly honest with himself, he would admit that what would keep him there was the reminder of what would happen if he wasn't still writing when the teacher returned. And it wasn't just Snape's warning, he was pretty sure that Professor McGonagall still stood as well.

Without another word the man left Harry alone. After only a few more seconds of writing did Harry realize that he could now let his hand rest. Now that Severus wasn't there to remind him that he should be writing. _I wonder if I could find that potion from this morning?_

Harry knew that if Snape caught him, he would've sentenced himself to his death, but the pain in his backside was terrible and he knew that just one potion would fix that problem. _He won't notice if just one is missing right?_

The boy snuck into the backroom were supplies were kept for class. _Maybe he has one back here._ In the very back there was many vials, and thankfully most of them were labeled.

It wasn't hard to find exactly which one that he needed. Turning to head back to the class and finish his detention Harry ran into something. Or rather someone.

Harry's jaw dropped in surprise as his most hated Potions Master was standing right behind him. "Looking for something, Mr. Potter?" Severus hissed.

"I…um." Harry fumbled being caught in the act. He couldn't even think, he never anticipated that this would happen. The vial even slipped from his hand, crashing onto the floor.

Severus didn't even look at his now ruined potion. "Perhaps if you tell me the reason that you have attempted to steal one of my healing potions, I won't chop you up and use you for ingredients." Harry was beginning to fear that Severus's silky voice was going to be the last thing he heard. "I don't believe it is for your bottom, I sent you a potion for that this morning."

"I…It…" Again words seemed to fail Harry. His mind didn't even seem to process that it had been Snape of all people that had given him that potion earlier. The terror of what his teacher was about to do was the only thought he could produce. _Why couldn't I just listen?_

Severus's eyes glowed, "Fine, then." He dragged the child out of the back room and pulled Harry over his lap after sitting on the nearest chair. Harry was frozen in shock that he had been caught, there was no telling how bad this would be for him.

Snape accioded a ruler, "I warned you, Mr. Potter." He whipped the ruler down onto the overturned bottom.

Harry gasped, he hadn't expected it to hurt so badly. The pain was surprising after his first day without the constant ache in the last two weeks. _If only Uncle Vernon didn't spank me before school had started. _

"Owww," Harry cried as the ruler smacked his bottom again. _I just hope I can hold out, maybe I'll get a healing potion after this is over. _

It only took three more spanks to have Harry full out sobbing. The bruises and welts that covered his whole bottom were beginning to hurt ten times as bad as they did when he had first gotten them. _Maybe that's why he's spanking me, so that it will hurt me. Just like my relatives._

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Snape noticed the break in the child immediately. He was sure that the ruler would hurt much more than the few swats with his hand from the other night, but this kind of reaction was unthinkable to the potions master. This was concerning to the teacher.

Harry's shirt rode up a little as Snape landed some lighter smacks to Harry's sitting spots. Dark purple bruises peeked out instead of healthy cream colored skin. Snape stopped at once, worried about where Harry had gotten the bruises_. Could they just be from an early practices of Quidditch? _

With Harry still sobbing over his lap, he lifted the boy's shirt a bit more. The various colored bruises climbed up the child's back, covering every inch so that there wasn't any normal colored skin to be found. There was no denying that the bruise wasn't there by accident. _Great Merlin! _

Severus was horrified at the sight. _What did Potter do this time? _Pulling Harry's shirt back down, Snape quickly set the crying child to his feet. _Now I have to tell Albus. _He grumbled to himself about informing the headmaster about what has occurred, surely the headmaster would want to know. _Abuse is something I can't ignore though._

"Mr. Potter, go to," Severus paused for a second. _I can't having sitting because judging by his reaction the bruises go at least down to his bottom. _"To the corner, right now." Severus was satisfied with this idea, as the child would still be mildly punished and he would hopefully stay in one place.

Harry pulled off his glasses and tried to wipe the tears away, "Please sir, even Uncle Vernon doesn't make me to something that babyish. He usually leaves me alone after a spanking." Harry didn't mean to whine, but it did seem totally unfair to him. Only after the words left his mouth did Harry stop to think about what his uncle would do to him if he had requested something after a punishment.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "To the corner now, Mr. Potter." Although, one question echoed in his mind. _What kind of guardian is the boy's uncle?_

Harry picking up on the stern tone and shuffled over to the nearest corner. His head drooping as he sniffed.

"I will be going to Professor Dom door's office. Do not, move from that spot." Severus had doubts that the boy would disobey now, but if he did he would be thoroughly punished. That is after the boy's bruises and such was taken care of. He refused to harm the boy farther.

A small shrug was all that Snape got in reply. _Irritating Brat. _


	13. Chapter 13: Showing the Proof

**Mellow! Been looking how out dated and not needed a few of my messages are. Going to delete them all I swear so that you get more story and less of me rambling. Which I'm doing again. *Sigh***

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Lycoris Kitty, hpfan4evernow, mnfm, Vividlove, karisaren, ceara1888, and Carlislecullen2420

Chapter13: Showing the Proof

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus briskly walked to the headmaster's office. _Why didn't I notice sooner? He was showing the signs for Merlin's sake. _

The teacher put all of those worried out of his head. With a neutral expression Severus muttered the password to the statue, "Candy corn." Why the headmaster had been using muggle candy for passwords recently, no one really knew.

"Ah Severus, what brings you here? How is Harry doing?" Albus greeted.

Severus tried to calm himself from exploding right there, "That is precisely why I am here."

"What has Harry done?" The older man's eyes still had that twinkle in them.

"It's not what he has done, rather what was done to him." Severus said, hoping that they wouldn't be playing little games tonight.

Albus got very serious, "What would you be referring to?"

"Abuse." The younger of the two stated flatly. "I'm guessing that it was his relatives."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes, my previous observations had been wrong."

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry fearfully stood in the corner, heart pounding as he wonderedc what Snape was going to Dumbledore about. _Is it because I didn't listen the first time? _The fear escaladed from there. _Is he getting the cane? _

Harry whimpered. _I didn't mean to do anything wrong. _Harry knew that he couldn't take any more, he just couldn't.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Had there not been so much on his mind Severus might've been impressed that Harry had listened to his instructions for once. As it was, he found the child as he had left him, and was pleasantly pleased that they wouldn't have to search the entire castle for the Boy-Who-Lived. He might just have to glue the boy's feet to the floor if that had happened.

"Potter, come here." Severus called. Harry shuffled over cautiously and slowly. "Today, Potter. I do not have all night to put up with your foolishness." _Really!_

"Now, Severus don't scare the boy. Come on Harry." Albus gave Harry a gentle smile. He seemed to sense that the boy was beyond terrified and tried to make it easier.

However, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and bolted for the door.

Severus somewhat expected this and ran after Harry, while Albus stood mouth hanging. _I knew he would try something like this!_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry was about halfway down the hall way when Severus caught up with him. "Now, listen here Potter." Severus snapped. He raised his hand to swat the child. Harry cringed and closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain. The man stopped himself though.

Harry looked up, in surprise because the waited upon swat never came. he had though for sure that Snape would give him a 'good' one. A bit hesitantly Harry opened his eyes again. _He's not going to hit me?_

There was several moments of silence between the two, before Severus spoke again, "You are going to listen to me tonight or I'll have you writing lines and scrubbing caldrons for the next month on top of what you already have. Do. You. Understand?"

Biting his lip, Harry nodded. _He's not threatening to thrash me? Uncle Vernon would've._

"Verbal please," Severus's voice didn't sound like a command as much as a plea.

"Yes, sir." Harry knew that his voice had shook, but at least he could answer the man.

Severus looked satisfied by the answer, "We are going talk to the headmaster about what's been going on, this is for your benefit."

"What for?" Harry could feel his pulse quicken again.

Severus would have to be blind to not see how shaken the child was. "I promise that you're not in trouble." He said gently, well as gently as Severus Snape ever got.

The boy nodded, but the panic never left those emerald eyes. _How can I trust him?_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus knew that that was the most he could reassure the boy for now. He grabbed the boy's bicep, in case the boy tried to break for it again, and lead him back.

"Welcome back Harry," Albus greeted like nothing had even happened. "A house elf had brought some tea, would you like some?"

"Um, yes?" the boy muttered almost uncertainly.

Severus said nothing, but he noted that the headmaster had also transfigured a few items to make some comfortable chairs and little table for the tea and cookies.

"So Harry, my boy. Do you have any idea why I was called?" There was a slight hint of curiosity in the headmaster's voice.

"N-no, sir." Harry muttered truthfully.

Severus couldn't keep quiet any longer, "We are here to take about your health and the fact that you have been abused."

Had the child not been out of reach Severus might have gone though with the urge to choke him when he shook his head. "No, they didn't abuse me."

"Harry," Albus's voice was gentle and his eyes shone with the concern he had for the boy. "Severus told me he had reasons to believe that your realities have harmed you. Would you please explain?"

"It's nothing sir," Harry said, biting his lip and looking around to avoid eye contact.

"Potter, I would like you to lift your shirt and show the head master your back." Severus ordered in a neutral voice, despite the anger that boiled inside of him. _How could he just ask the boy? Most abuse children don't want to admit to it!_

"Now Severus, is this really necessary?" Albus looked surprised.

Severus shot Albus a glare that would frighten most of his students and even some of the teachers, but the older wizard seemed almost unaffected. "It is." Severus muttered, nearly loosing his composer.

Harry shook his head violently. "No, I-I'm fine. Really."

Severus looked at him. "You are not. You took that healing potion for the bruises that you have receive from this abuse and I won't stand for it. Now, do as I have told you."

With shaking hands, Harry did lift his shirt and presented his mottled back. Now That Severus had gotten a good look at the bruises he could see that it was more than that. There were welts and places that the skin had obviously been cut into with whatever infernal device that those muggles had used on the child.

The worst part, at least to Severus was that he had spanked the child that had welts and bruises like that. Not only that, he did it twice. One could argue and say that he didn't know. However, Severus knew that it was his fault for not seeing the signs. After all, was it not him that have dealt with most of the abuse cases that they have come across at Hogwarts? Yes, there was no excuse for him.

After a few moments of silence, Severus spoke, "Potter, go see Madam Pomfrey."

"But sir-," Harry protested weakly, as he pulled his shirt back down.

"This is not up for discussion, you will go and we shall talk about this in the morning." Severus stated.

The kid looked like he was going to say more, but Albus threw in his own voice on the matter, "Harry, no one wants you to be in pain any longer."

Eyes trained on the floor, the boy mumbled something and left. _I wonder why he listens for Albus more. _

"Now Severus, let's but the matter aside until the morning. I believe this was a great shock to all of us, a good night's sleep would be the best thing." Albus said before leaving himself.


	14. Chapter 14: Looking for Potter

**Mellow! Sorry to all that read my first posting of the chapter due to my own doubt and a reviews comment I decided to repost. I'm not sure about this chapter, please tell me what you think! And feel free to answer the question at the end of the chapter. And if anyone was interested in my side story, it is now finished as of Valentine's Day. Enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for the review:**

Guest(please leave a name), Pup03, Lycoris Kitty, karisaren, Casyn, and Vividlove

Chapter 14: Looking for Potter

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry ran down the corridors blindly, he had no idea where he was going. He knew that he wasn't going to see Madam Pomfrey though. His only thoughts were of the whirlwind of emotions that he felt over what had just happened.

He was tired, sore, and feeling sick. All he wanted was to crawl into bed, but he knew that then he would be caught. _Surely they're going to send me back now. Back to Uncle Vernon. _Just the thought of that man sent a shiver of fear though his body.

He had to get out, there was no reason for his to stay any longer. Without really thinking it through, Harry ran out of the castle and toward the direction of the forbidden forest.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus had sat in his classroom for a while, thinking of all the mistakes that he has made recently. The largest being the abuse that he had unknowing inflicted upon a mere child. Had he particularly liked Harry Potter? No. But never in all his life would Severus believe that he was going to seriously harm the boy.

That wasn't the end of his mistakes, but of course not_. I have to do everything so well, now don't I? _The way that he had seemed to lose his control even after discovering the bruises was eating him alive.

He knew that there would be no sleeping for him, unless he took a potion. But after all that had happened, he wasn't going to allow himself to do so.

Severus sighed, he knew the only way that he was going to get any peace of mind without the use of potions. He had to go visit the boy, even if the child was already asleep. Merlin, he hoped that Potter was getting some sleep.

Even the paintings seemed to cringe away from the potions professor as he stalked down the hall. Severus didn't even to notice, his mind far to preoccupied. _What if I've made everything worst? At the least someone should've walked him to the hospital wing._

The whispering of the paintings for a moment, "Did you see which way he was going?"

"It's late for a second year to be going outside alone." Another replied and there was murmur of agreement.

Severus stopped in his tracks, they couldn't possibly be talking about Potter. _No. He. Didn't._

"That Harry Potter looked upset."

"Oh yes, I wonder what happened."

The paintings continued chatting, not longer fearing the man's presence. Severus didn't hear them though. "Of course he did." the man grumbled to himself.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry stood on the edge of the forbidden forest. Just before he could take his first steps in a voice stopped him, "Harry?"

Rubeus's large hand landed on his shoulder, "What are yer doin' out here?"

Involuntarily the boy began to shake, "Nothing." he squeaked out.

Rubeus wasn't the sharpest spoon in the drawer, but he knew that something was wrong. "Yer weren't thinkin about going into the forbidden forest, were ye?"

The child shook his head, not trusting his own voice.

"Harry, is there something wrong?" the half-giant questioned.

Harry shook his head again. _I can't tell him! _

"Do yer want some tea and biscuits?" Hargrid tried again.

"Sure," Harry choked out. _I can't run away now. _

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus run, hoping to catch the child before something happened to him. _Dunderhead! Just he wait until I get my hands on him._

Severus knew that he would never act upon his metal threat, except to possibly have him scrub caldrons until he graduates. Though even that was a stretch, seeing as most of this was, in Severus mind at least, his fault.

He almost didn't see Hagrid inviting the small second year into his house. _Soon I'll have to put a tracking spell on the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Listen! _He was relieved that the half- giant was with Harry though.

Headache intact, he started off towards the hut. Hopefully it would be a painless task to extract the child and convince him that he did indeed need help. Well, this was sure to go over well.

Severus quickly made his way to the hut, dreading what was to come.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry jumped when he heard the knocking on the door, his cup of tea falling to the floor. An ominous feeling took over him.

Rubeus stood to answer the door as Harry found a place to hide himself. For once the boy's small size worked to his advantage; allowing him to easily hide under the table.

"Hi, there Professor Snape." Rubeus greeted.

"Hello, I was wondering if you were visited by a certain Mr. Potter." Severus's silky voice made the boy squirm.

"He's here alright, don't know if he would talk ter yer." The half-giant answered, wondering why the child was under the table. _No, I don't! He can't take me back!_

Severus brushed past the man, "It should only take a second."

Harry trembled from his poor hiding spot. Though Snape hadn't spanked him earlier, he wasn't so sure that the teacher won't. _Don't hurt me, I'll be good!_

To his surprise the teacher didn't say a word, nor did he try to remove him. Instead a potion vile, containing the same potion that he had attempted to take earlier, was passed down to him.

Harry hesitated, unsure if he could trust this teacher. _How do I know he won't hurt me?_

Severus merely stood there, still waiting for the child to accept the potion. "You wanted this so badly, I'm giving it to you. Foolish boy, take it." For once the insult didn't feel as if it had a rough edge, but rather a softer ring to it.

Harry reached out his hand to take it, positive that this was a trick. But to his surprise, it wasn't. Quickly he took it, wanting to be relieved of the terrible pain that he has slowly become use to again.

Severus held his hand back out, "Vile, please. I do refill these."

Startled, Harry nearly dropped his third piece of glass for the evening. "Sorry." he whispered as he handed it back. _Is that all he wants? _

"Now, would you like to talk like a normal human, or continue hiding?" Severus asked.

Harry felt a certain bit of security though under the table and wasn't all that keen on coming out. Still it felt a bit silly being there. _What should I do?_


	15. Chapter 15: Healing the Wounds

**Mellow! Terribly sorry if Pomfrey is OOC, never really cared much about her as a character, but she is necessary. Also sorry this is a day late, had an essay that I put off until the last minute. Enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

confusedblondie, Lycoris Kitty, hpfan4evernow, Casyn, and Mnfm (Don't worry, I thought it wasn't that good to being with or that's why I redid it)

Chapter 15: Healing the Wounds

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Now what's goin' on here?" Rubeus asked.

Harry looked up at the confused half giant. _If he's here, Snape wont hurt me. Right? _With that thought in mind he crawled out.

"There has been some concerns over Mr. Potter's welfare." Severus explained albeit vague. "He needs to go to the hospital wing, however he has refused to do so."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Rubeus barked, concerned for the child.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." Severus said evenly.

Rubeus looked down at Harry, "Is that true Harry?"

The boy couldn't say anything. He didn't want his friend to worry about him so much. But he did nod, not seeing a point in hiding it any more. _He wouldn't let me go back, right?_

The taller man still wasn't understanding the situation at hand, "Just what's wrong with him?"

"I said that I wasn't at liberty to discuss it with you." Severus repeated. "However, if you could convince him that he needs healing, by all means do so."

"Why won't yer go?" Rubeus asked. "Aren't yer hurt?"

Though there was no pain any longer, Harry knew that he was hurt. "I guess."

"Then go," Rubeus. "I don't understand why yer wouldn't. Are you sure that yer can't tell me what's wrong?"

Harry didn't want to keep secrets from Hargrid, but he felt the need to keep this one. At least for the time being. _Sorry, I can't tell you. _The boy shook his head, "I can't."

"Then will yer go ter the hospital?" Rubeus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, wondering if he had just seal his own fate.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus had a feeling that Harry wouldn't try anything for now. He wasn't going to place that much trust in the boy yet. _Not until I'm sure that he will listen!_

Severus lead the boy down the hallway by his arm. Thankfully it was after curfew and that meant that there wouldn't be any students wondering around. Correction, there shouldn't be. And wonderfully enough it seemed like everyone was listening to the rule for once.

"Madam Pomfrey," Severus called in greeting. He knew that the healing witch would still be up, probably checking over her supplies. There were always issues with supplies in the beginning of the year, no matter how much they tried to prepare.

"Oh Severus, I'm in need of more calming draughts ." Poppy said before seeing the boy. "Mr. Potter how did I know that I would be seeing you this year as well."

"Sorry," Harry said with a small smile.

"Pick a cot, I'll be there in just minute." Poppy said, giving Severus a knowing look. _My, my, doesn't she look happy?_

"Let me take a look at your supplies to see what you need." Severus said to excuse himself from her glare.

How had they both missed the need for those two potion Severus will never know. He could've swore that he had made enough. Either way he knew what he was going to be doing in his 'spare' time.

He sighed as he walked back to where Potter and Poppy were arguing. It was obvious my the crossed arms that the child wasn't fond of the idea of being healed for heaven know what reason.

"Having problems Mr. Potter?" Severus asked. _Merlin, if he doesn't but up a fuss for everything!_

Poppy looked up mildly annoyed, "He won't to let me take care of his bottom."

Severus actually had to refused the urge to smile. _And I wonder why that would be._ "I might be able to talk to him." he said smoothly.

"Fine then," Poppy said. "See what you can do, but I'll be watching." The glean in her eyes made it so that Severus didn't doubt her words.

Severus now turned his attention to the boy, "I take it that there is good reason as to why you are refusing help?"

Harry didn't appear to be terrified of him, however he was blushing. "She want's to rub a potion on my bum."

Severus had to wonder why this child was making his life so difficult. He had expected Potter to be completely broken over the abuse that he had suffered recently and with Severus's mistakes. However, this didn't seem to be the case. This was perplexing. "She is a healer." _Let's be reasonable, see where it takes us. _

That seemed to mean nothing to the child, as he opened his mouth to argue once more. "But she's a girl."

"Well then," While Severus found this amusing, he had to fix the problem for them all. Before the night was over, preferably. He did still want to get some sleep after all. "Could you agree to a spell I know?"

Harry looked a bit hesitant, "What kind of spell?"

Severus explained, "You have to be asleep for it to work, but it will heal you without having Madam Pomfrey having to use the potion." _Just a little, white lie._

The child seemed to think it over for a bit before agreeing, "Ok."

Severus happened to have a sleeping draught in his pocket, along with several others. "Take this."

The boy took it without complaint and laid back down. He knew that potions tended to take effect fairly fast. Already his eyelids were drooping.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

He wasn't sure what had told him to listen to Snape and to even willingly drink a potion. Who know what Severus would do to him? The man hated him from the beginning. Or did he? The boy wasn't so sure anymore. Nothing seemed to make much sense recently.

Harry could feel the tug of sleep from the potion. _Maybe Snape doesn't hate me. _

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The teacher smirked to himself once he was sure that the child was asleep. Children are so easily out smarted_. If only he knew that there was no such spell. _

"Severus, why did you put my patient to sleep?" The witch fretted.

"Mr. Potter didn't want you touching his bottom because you're a girl." Severus explained smirking a bit.

"But that is ridiculous," Poppy replied. "I'm a healer, there is no need for him to be worried."

"To a twelve year old boy, it makes perfect sense." Severus muttered, knowing young boys well. "Though you may finish your job now that he is asleep."

"Very Syltherin of you," The nurse said, a bit miffed.

"I am the head of house for a reason." Severus replied. "I shall be back presumably with the headmaster in the morning to check on him." _Then we can get this all straighten out and I can go on my merry way. Until Albus finds some new torture for me. Or Potter decides to do something equally crazy to whatever the headmaster can come up with. _

"Severus," Poppy's voice made him stop for a moment. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16:Explanations

**Mellow! This time I suggest you don't sick around for a message I'm leaving for another guest review. This time it is merely an informative message and not me telling someone off (sorry to interrupt the story again, but I don't have any other way to contact them). I do hope you all realize hope much I do enjoy the reviews that I receive. :D Once gain I don't think I did this chapter the best, but we'll see what you guys think. **

**Thanks for reviews(on last chapter): **

hpfan4evernow, Vividlove, and karisaren

Dear Guest,

I didn't mean to offend by calling it a rant, it just appeared that way (even if it was, rants don't bother me at all). I ask my guest reviewers to usually leave some form of a name (don't care if you make it up on the spot), so I was saying that in a way to identify you. You were still under the thanks section and I did try to answer your questions. I was glad to receive your reviews, as this is a sensitive topic and you worded your concern in a polite manner. I see it as you were pointing out the mistakes the characters were making and not me as a writer(although I do take constructive criticism). That is the difference between you and the troll. The troll was doing so to discourage me from continuing this story, while you seemed to just be voicing your thoughts. If I had something about guest reviews I wouldn't allow them, and some of my most loyal reviewers are guest. I do hope you understand what I'm trying to get across and will continue to read my story.

~fanfictionfever

Chapter 16: Explanations

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

By the next morning, Severus Snape was in one of his worst moods. By this point in time he was seriously lacking in sleep, having only catching a few hours of sleep over the past few days, and for Merlin knows what reason the house elves were not allowing him to have coffee. He scowled at the third years that were horsing around in the halls, the students scrambled afraid they would turn to stone. This wasn't his morning by a long shot, and the worst part was the fact that he still had to teach dunderheads.

Over all, Severus was ready to bite the head off of the first person to tick him off. He went straight to find Albus in hopes to sort out what they were to do with Potter.

He froze in place as he felt his anger boiling over when a note floated inches from his face. He snatched it out of the air. It took him only took him a few seconds to read it over.

The headmaster had sent him a letter to say that he had an early morning meeting and would not be back in time to 'assist' Severus. The potions master crumbled the letter and shoved it in his pocket. _Am I never to receive any peace of mind? _

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry was picking at a string that was coming off of the bed, bored out of his mind when Severus had arrived. He was told that he couldn't leave until after he had talked with Snape.

"Mr. Potter how are you feeling today?" Severus asked in a rather brisk manner.

_He seems mad. _"Better, sir." Harry answered in a small voice, unsure of what the man wanted from him.

Severus sighed in a obvious attempt to calm himself down, "I'll explain something's to you and in return I expect you to tell me about you life as much as you feel comfortable. You will not interrupt me. Do you understand?"

Harry shook his head.

"Verbal answers, I know you have a voice." Severus said rather sharply.

"Yes, sir." Harry squeaked. After last night he was begin to feel better, yet he couldn't forget the events from the past night.

"I do not know where the headmaster is, but I'm more than sure that he would agree with me that sending you back to your relatives would not be in your interest, either at Christmas or ever." Severus paused a moment.

Harry was confused by the man's words. _They won't send me back? But where will I go?_

"I'm not aware of any plans currently about where it is you will be staying. Presumably, you would remain at Hogwarts during the winter break." Severus said answering Harry's thoughts. "It will be necessary to find an appropriate guardian for you as well, as to who that would be I still am unsure."

"So I won' go back?" Harry couldn't help but want it to be clear.

"Yes, that was what I was just saying." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could you explain to me the treatment of your relatives, now?"

Harry sucked in a breathe of air. "I don't know if I can sir." _How can I even begin?_

Severus sighed again, "If I ask you questions, will that be easier?"

Harry nodded, belatedly he remember that the man wanted verbal answers. "Yes, sir."

Without any farther warning the man jumped right into the questions, "Who are your current guardians?"

Harry answered without even thinking, "My Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but Harry couldn't understand why. "Do you have chores that you are expected to do?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, "Yes, I have to cook often, clean, and garden."

"When and what do you play?" _Why these questions?_

"I don't play much, I don't have any muggle friends." Tears pricked at his yes ever so slightly. "My relative have told the neighbors that I'm a freak and that I shouldn't be trusted."

"Why do they call you a freak?" There was no emotion in Serverus's voice as he asked this particular question.

"Because…because I accidentally used magic before." Harry wiped away a tear before it could trickle down his face.

Severus nodded, "Children often have cases of accidental magic until they learn to control it."

"The one time I let a snake loss on my cousin." Harry could easily picture that day both for good and bad reasons.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "And how did they punish you as a result of that?"

Harry shrugged, "They locked me in my room for a while."

"For how long?" Severus's face betrayed no emotion on the subject.

"I think it was a week." Honestly, with all that had happened since then it was hard for him to say.

"And did they hit you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, sir. They didn't start hitting me until later."

"Did they ever hit you before you had received your Hogwarts letter?"

"They use to hit me when I was really little," Harry said, remembering faintly of that occurring when he was really young. "but it only hurt for a little bit then." Something told him that it was different from what his uncle had done to him now.

"What was the last thing that caused your uncle, I presume, to hit you?"

Harry shuttered thinking about it. His uncle had gotten progressively worst over the course of summer with the number and severity of the beatings. But that last one was the worst it had ever been, never had his uncle had dared to be so harsh. "I-I used magic."

"You know that you are forbidden unless you are in school, correct?" Severus was glaring at him.

"It… it wasn't really me." Harry said to defend himself, "A house elf had done it to get me in trouble.

Severus looked doubtful, "A house elf? That is unlikely."

Harry was worried that the man wont believe him. A part of him said that it shouldn't bother him because it was Snape and that Snape hated him. But another part wanted someone to know, even if it changed nothing. "It's true though!" another hot tear rolled down his cheek, this time he didn't stop it.

Severus let that much of the child's story drop, "What exactly did he do?"

"He told me to go get his belt…" Suddenly, Harry wasn't so sure he want to repeat this part. "I told him that I won't. A-aunt Petunia gave it to him." Tears started to cloud his vision as Harry continued on. _Why is this so painful? _"He just kept hitting me, I thought that he would never stop. I was so scared." Harry dissolved into a puddle of tears, no longer able to keep from reliving the horrible memory.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus sighed, he knew that this was going to be the result. This is why he had wanted Albus to be there. _I'm don't enjoy comforting children._

And Severus didn't plan on doing so for Potter. The pillow that the boy had been holding had transfigured into a teddy bear though. If anyone asked he would say that the wand had accidentally done it of it's own accord.

Still as the tears of the child continued to stain the bear, Severus couldn't help but pat Harry on the head. _I will make those muggles pay for this torment. _


	17. Chapter 17: Recovering

**Mellow! I know that it's been forever, is posted on the wrong day, and is a little short. I'm terribly sorry about that people! I've had a case of lazy writer with this, not sure why though. I could write a lot for my Hetalia fan fictions. And you all have my full permission to internet yell at me if I don't get this done every week, please do actually, it might motivate me. But I am starting to write another side story for this if anyone is interesting (and if anyone is still following this) and there ****should**** be another chapter on Sunday. I hope you all enjoy the story. **

**Thanks for reviews:**

confusedblondie, hpfan4evernow, Nisha (no worries you left a name), Vividlove, Casyn andB00kw0rm92

Chapter 17: Recovering

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Shortly after Severus's first class the headmaster came to visit him. He was half alive at the time, after making his first class of the day suffer worst than usual. The funny thing is that was the only class he actually liked. Either way two house, he's a little fuzzy on which two, are down about fifty points at least.

Albus greeted him. "So Severus, my boy, how did it go this morning?"

Severus turned to look at the man. _Who is more evil, Albus or Voldemort? Albus doesn't need the use of curses to make my life a living hell. _"It went as well as it can be expect." he growled.

"That's wonderful." Albus said joyously. "So I take it that Harry is better now."

"Better? The boy is more than likely suffering from trauma." Severus snarled. "And there is currently more coffee and potions running through my veins than blood. Must we really be having this discussion now?"

Albus chuckled, "But I told the house elves not to give you coffee."

"Do you wish to kill me?" Severus asked in a dangerously low voice. The fact that he had to go out of his way to get coffee to make sure that he could actually survive the day didn't please him at all. "I have barely slept, and then you come in here parading around like a fool. I was lucky that I didn't explode at Potter and make the whole situation even worst."

Albus didn't even blink, he seemed amused with that damn twinkle in his eyes. "If you wish to take the day off, all you need to do is ask. I'm sure someone can cover your classes."

"I hate you," Severus said through clenched teethe. An unforgivable spell was on the tip of his tongue, but he did not have the energy to cast it. Nor the heart, not that he would admit it.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Harry! What happened last night?" Hermione asked the second that he sat down in transfiguration. "Ron said you never came back last night. And then Hagrid said that you were going to the hospital wing."

"Yeah, mate." Ron said, just as eager as Hermione. "Snape didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Class," Minerva said drawing attention onto herself. "Today we are…"

Transfiguration class droned on, Harry hardly knew what was going on though. He was too preoccupied with the concerned looks that his two friends threw him when they thought that he wasn't looking. He knew that he had to tell them something, but what was the problem. He didn't want to tell them what really happened, but at the same time he didn't want to lie.

His dilemma wasn't solved by the end of class. Hermione looked at him with concerned eyes, "Will you please tell us Harry?"

"It was because the Whomping Willow," Harry said, trying to not be completely untrue. "It hit me pretty bad, I didn't want to go to the hospital wing though."

Ron and Hermione shared a looked, Harry had a sinking feeling that they didn't believe him.

"So did I miss anything because of last nigh?" Harry asked to change the subject. Hopefully, they would forget soon.

"Fred and George played this wicked prank on Neville last night." Ron said, starting to tell the story. Harry smiled, wishing that he had been there.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Even with the coffee and potions being in his system it didn't take him long for fall asleep and effectively miss lunch along with several of his classes. But he was sure to be there to teach some first years for the last class. And Merlin knows that the sleep was needed to successfully deal with them.

A little note floated in front of him as he was putting some potion books that were borrowed away. _How do students lose them so fast? _

Severus sighed and ripped the note out of the air. This one was to inform him that the headmaster wanted to see him at his earliest convince to discuss things. Severus snorted, like it wasn't obvious what they were going to talk about. It was the boy the whole wizarding world revolved around.

He grumbled to himself, being sure to put everything away as it seemed that he wasn't sure how long this would take. It only took him about ten minutes to have everything in order, the note did say at his earliest convince.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Lunch had been a bit hard to get through, as it seemed that neither of his friends truly let his story about the hospital go. They even pointed out that Snape wasn't at lunch or in potions class. Harry wasn't sure why that was, but friends weren't listening.

It became even worst because Rubeus decided to stop by and see how Harry was doing as well as to invite the three to come visit him. Harry quickly agreed, although he was glad that Severus hadn't told the half-giant last night what exactly he need to go to the hospital wing for. If there was something that Hagrid was know for other and this love for strange and dangerous creatures, it was the fact that he cant keep a secret.

Several other classes like Charms hadn't gone all that bad. Poor Professor Flitwick was hit by a misfired spell from Ron's wand and ended up with a throbbing green boil in between his eyes. Harry had laughed with the rest of the class.

Although, the young wizard had by the end of his classes learned that they are two people he should learn to avoid. Gilderoy Lockhart and Colin Creevey. Both of them were after him for autographs and photo opts, and Harry wanted none of that. Sometimes he forgets that his scar is famous, since it had been a part of him for nearly forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mellow! Sorry folks, due to me waiting until the last minute to write this, I didn't really have a chance to read over it. And finally, we see that Harry is going to be ok. Or at least we all hope so XD Enjoy the story and Easter if you celebrate or normal Sunday if you don't :D**

**Thanks for the review:**

Vividlove

Chapter 18: Guardianship

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"So, what are going to do with him?" Severus asked almost the minute he entered the headmaster's office. There was nothing that he wanted more than to finally 'fix' the whole mess. Of course he also wanted to make sure that it was done correctly, that way he didn't have (hopefully) anymore Potter caused issues.

Albus chuckled, "We'll find him a proper guardian, isn't that what you suggested?"

"That's all well and good, who?" Severus asked. "The logical choice would be the Weasleys however, with the number of children they have." And yes he did just roll his eyes. "That seems highly impossible."

Albus chuckled, "I believe I know someone that fit's the criteria."

Severus didn't like the glint in the older man's eyes, "You mean that they are good with children." A small nod, for the powerful wizard. "Can work with the fact that he's been abused." Another nod. "Will be willing to give him the care that he needs?"

"I do believe so." Albus simple said.

"Fine, if you have someone that you think will take him in that is trustworthy, by all means call them." Severus said. _As long as it isn't those despicable muggles or a follower of Voldemort, it shouldn't matter. If they want to deal with the golden boy that isn't my concern. _

"Oh, and Severus would you mind telling Harry?" Albus asked.

Severus whirled on him, still not forgiving him for what had happened earlier. "He has a head of house that would be more than glad to do her duty." he said, glaring.

"I suppose so," the man said. "But with you already working with Harry so much, enough that he would open up to you, I thought it might be easier to break it to him."

_Damn. Him. _"This is the last job I'll do concerning the matter." He snarled. "I will bring the boy to my office and telling of the news. From there you shall decided with his new guardian what shall happen. I have enough work with my spying."

"Very well, Severus." Albus said simply.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

After having a more or less normal day after his trip to the hospital wing, Harry was a bit nervous to be standing in the potion classroom again. He had been feeling like himself though, the constant pain and fear now gone.

Strangely enough his professor still wasn't there, yet. Ron had suggested that he skipped out on the detentions and Herminie for once didn't disagree. Harry knew that would only lead to trouble. After all, he was still sure that Snape would spank him now that he was healed.

Harry wondered how much longer he should stay. _If my teacher doesn't show up, I guess I don't have detention today. _

"Mr. Potter," the one and only Severus Snape called. "Glad to see that you still remembered." Harry couldn't tell if the man meant it or not.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I am canceling your detention tonight for some rather important discussion." Severus continued, only slightly glaring at the boy.

"What about?" Harry asked. He's really going to let me go?

"Guardianship," the man said quickly. "Now into my office."

Harry's stomach started to churn at the thought of going back into Snape's office. He remembered the last time too much. With Severus already heading there without looking to see if the child followed, Harry saw little choice but to go as well. He knew that the man wouldn't be pleased if he didn't listen.

"Sit down for one minute and don't break anything." Severus said as he started to write out a not of some kind.

Harry glanced around the room, it kept his mind busy at least. The ever so fascinating jars still were there holding many things. _Did that jar have an eyeball the size of my fist? _

"Mr. Potter if you would so kindly stop gawking and have a seat I have a few things that we need to discuss." Snape's cool voice echoed though the room.

Harry blushed, he was still amazed with some of the things that Snape keep in his office. "Yes, sir." Harry muttered a little disappointed that he couldn't farther look at Snape's magic items.

"Now before we start, do I have your full attention?" Severus voice dripped with slight irritation. What at, Harry wasn't sure.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered hoping to get this over with quickly. He felt more relaxed now that the man was talking, but it didn't calm him down entirely.

"I don't want this to be like Potions class." Severus warned.

"It won't be, sir." Harry said, praying that he would just get on with it.

"Now, Potter." Harry looked at the man. "It has been decided that you will be needing a guardian to keep you out of trouble over the course of the school year."

"I don't get in that much trouble!" The boy protested before thinking back on the past year.

"Yes, and I walk around in a pink dress on Tuesdays while I go feed baby unicorns with Hargid." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Harry crossed his arms. "But, it finds me I swear." That guilt and nervousness that he had before was replace by a little bit of boldness.

"Enough of the sass, Potter." Snape warned. "I have yet to be informed who is to look after you, but I certainly hope that they can keep you in line."

What brought on the slight sass that he had, Harry wasn't sure. But if he was getting a new guardian, there was a chance that Snape wouldn't be able to do anything more than give him detention and take away points.

Harry snorted, feeling a bit more at liberty than usual. "Would you like to sign up for the job?" _There is no way that he would._

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus felt his lips twitch. _That brat_. "As amusing as it would be, I do have better things to do in my life other than taking care of the snot nosed Boy-Who-Lived."

"Like what?" Harry leaned in curious what the big bad bat of the dungeons actually did with his life outside of Hogwarts.

"None of your business." Severus snapped. _Like I would tell him of all people._

Harry pouted at bit, "It's not like you have a love life or anything."

Snape smirked, "A love life, well you do know so little."

A puzzled look crossed Harry's face to the amusement of Snape. _That should shut him up. _But before the boy could ask the floo came to life and out stepped Albus.

Looking from one to the other he said, "It's good to see that you're both here. I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"I have already told the boy." Severus informed the headmaster.

"Ah, good." Albus said.

"Who is to be his guardian?" Severus asked, he had to admit he was curious.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious." Severus groaned inwardly when he saw the twinkle in the old coot's eyes. _I know that look. _"It's going to be you Severus, my boy."

_I should've seen that coming._


	19. Chapter 19

**Mellow! Sorry it's been so long! Finally, I have a beta for my HP stories. I would like you all to thank the wonderful and amazing kattiestar! So you won't have to all put up with whatever crappy mistakes that I make anymore. By the way, her birthday was just a few days ago. Happy b-day kattiestar!**

**Thanks for the review:**

Vividlove

Chapter 19: Confused Emotions

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The room was dead quiet for a second, as two of the members of the room tried in vain to process what the old wizard meant. Severus studied the boy for a moment, he could see the wheels turning in that head. "What!" Harry shouted shooting out of his chair.

Severus himself was experiencing similar thoughts, but kept them to himself. He would tell the headmaster exactly what he thought after Harry was out of the room.

He smiled on the inside. _Let's see how Albus deals with his precious Potter acting like a brat. _

"Harry, Professor Snape will make an excellent guardian." Albus explained softly. _Yes, yes and those robes of yours don't make you look ridiculous._

"But he hates me." Harry said in a much quieter voice, almost too quiet to be heard.

Severus frown at this. _Maybe his Gryffindor brain isn't as small as I thought. Although, I can't say that I do __hate__ him. _

"Now Harry, that isn't true." Albus looked startled by this. "Why would you think that?"

"He was horrible to me last year and this year h-he…" Harry said looking both embarrassed and confused.

"Spanked you, Potter." Severus sneered. _Perhaps I can scare both of them off of these ludicrous ideas_. "Why yes I did, because you were being rude and tried to steal from me." The man ignored the headmaster's look of shock. _Oh that's right, he's the golden boy, he can do no wrong._ "Had I not sent you healing potions and stopped when you seemed in real pain?" _No, no, no. That's reasonable, it wont scare either of them off. _

Harry shook his head, those green eyes looking more lost than ever. Severus, regrettably, felt partially responsible.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry wasn't sure what to say, he was beyond confused. The bat of the dungeons may have helped him the last few days, but didn't he hate Harry?

The headmaster seemed to realized, finally, that it was a bit much for either to take in at once. "Why not take some to think about it?" Albus suggested. "It will make it easier."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." At this rate the boy wondered if he would ever be able to completely wrap his mind around it. "Goodbye." He murmured leaving.

He wandered around a bit, going back to Gryffindor Tower didn't seem like a good plan. Ron and Herminie surely would be waiting to see if he was still alive and would pester him with questions. That wouldn't be ideal conditions for him to think this whole guardianship thing over. He also would have to be careful not to let is slip.

Snape didn't seem all that happy either, but the man didn't protest either. Harry wondered if the teacher really wanted to take care of him. And he also said something about not knowing who his guardian was going to be before hand. _Was he lying or something? _

Harry wasn't even sure if he would be able to stand the man's presence. He was sure that Severus would find every fault he could with him. But would that really be so bad compared to the Dursleys? Harry shook his head, he was honestly not sure at all.

Hoping for some company that would at the very least make him feel better, Harry slipped out side to look for Hagrid.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Severus's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Severus was sure that the boy would be far enough way from the room that he couldn't hear unless he stuck around to eavesdrop before he started to 'discuss' with the older wizard. And so help that child if he did decided to eavesdrop.

Just what are you thinking! Have you gone senile?" _If Albus isn't crazy, then I must be for listening to him for all these years. _

Albus chuckled, "Why Severus, I think this will be an excellent solution."

"This most certainly will not!" Severus exploded. "Have you forgotten what other jobs that I already have? There is no way that I can provide the proper child to raise a child, nor do I have a wish to do so."

Albus still seemed greatly amused, "Now Severus, wouldn't it make your job easier? After all, there is no easier way to protect Lily's child than by taking care of him as a guardian."

_Now him, I hate." _I am also working as Death Eater, spying for the Light." Severus hissed. "How do you propose that I handle that along with balancing taking care of Potter? I certainly cant take him with me or even tell him."

"The Wesleys will be more than willing to help I'm sure." Albus said.

No don't use logic on me, I'm using it on you! With a sigh, Severus asked the top question he wanted the answer to, "And if I were to die?"

Albus grew very serious, "I would say that it would hurt Harry very much indeed. However, if it comes down to that we will find somewhere for him."

"I still don't want a child clinging to me all the time," Severus said. Honestly, I deal with snot nosed brats enough in class. Why would I want one around even more?

Albus looked at him, "But you still haven't out right said no."

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Harry knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut, within a few second's Rubeus had answered. "Harry?" the surprised man answered.

"Hi," Harry said a bit shyly, he hadn't really been thinking much when he came to visit. "I just wanted to visit."

"Ain't it a bit later for yer at be out?" Rebeus asked.

Harry shrugged, he wasn't all that sure what time it was. "I guess."

Noting that there was something off with the child Rebues against his better judgment invited him in. "What yer come fer?"

Harry sighed, he knew that this was probably the one person who could help him talk through this without prying too much. If Hargid would keep this secret of his all the better. "Well…"


End file.
